And it all comes down to you
by karison
Summary: Chicago M.E. Dr. Isles's unknown and Boston mob affiliated stepsister dies suddenly leaving her in charge of a six year old she has never met and face to face with an Irish gangster who claims to be her father. A year down the road when things begin to normalize for the pair, secrets are exposed, covers are blown, and a raven haired detective becomes their protector. Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I had a different user name and have not written here in ages. I've missed this.

Disclaimer: I do not intend to gain any profit from use of these characters.

Chapter One

My entire body limp except the hand wrapped around delicate six-year-old fingers, we stood in an abrasive cloud of cigar smoke and deafened by the walls surrounding us. I was frozen, agreeing to terms and words I was hearing for the first time with no pretense, no warning, in a decrepit basement of a motel in South Boston with a man who claimed to be my biological father.

Right now, it's hard to believe that at this time exactly two days ago I was standing in scrubs with a face-mask and rib separator, performing my fifth autopsy of the day in the morgue of the CCPD Headquarters in Chicago. Two days ago I was a medical examiner for the city. Two days ago I was an only child with a very private and closed adoption when I was only weeks old. I never had any reason to search for my biological parents as I was simply told they died in a fire, or car accident, or whichever story my adoptive parents fed to me. I never asked for much as a child and I was fortunate enough to live a very privileged, albeit lonely life. I was given everything I could possibly want, though never once having to ask for such things. As soon as I was able to compose full sentences, I sent in for boarding school brochures in France. I can remember leaving the catalogue in my father's study one evening after a very silent dinner in which my mother and father each sat on opposite ends of the table. I also remember waking up the next morning and seeing an envelope on my desk next to the same brochure I left for my father with a check that had enough for fours years' tuition as well as a blank check made out to the school. For, I surmised, in case I felt like staying longer. I was never sure how to feel about that gesture. Instead of allowing myself to ever try and really reach out to them, I decided that I would bury myself in school for the next twenty years, and then bury myself in work for whatever was left. I made time for me, to travel, and to become a bigger and bigger leader in forensic pathology. Two days was now a lifetime ago.

"Dr. Isles, do you understand?" His voice was gruff, raw with tobacco, but he spoke calmly. Too calm. As if all the syllables where drawn out with puffs of smoke.

I thought of his voice, I thought of the hand I was holding; I tried to imagine myself any place but here in this moment. "If you could please, explain it to me one more time?" I had comprehended in full what he had told me, what I had learned. But I still could not make sense of any of it. "I apologize. Certainly you can understand as we are strangers this is simply a lot to process, no matter how adept I may be." I tired to sound strong, assured.

"Your lawyer reached out to you two days ago regarding a sister you never knew you had who left something for you in her will."

He watched me nod, "yes, and I after I met with him, he was very brief and said we must leave for Boston tomorrow. This was yesterday."

His body never moved with his words, he was eerily stoic and very measured with his movements. "Let's just cut to the chase, Maura, shall we?" As he spoke I felt those little fingers squeeze mine tightly. I must have agreed with him as he kept on going. "My daughter, my other daughter, was taken suddenly from us," he said this with a wicked tone, conveying something I was not able to pick up on, "and she didn't have any money to her name, she had nothing but her daughter here. We were not close. She was smart and wanted nothing to do with me or my..." he paused on thin air, "lifestyle, as it seems. And she thought it would be in her best interest if she lived with you, as her new guardian, her Aunt Maura."

My brows rose, knit tightly with questions draped in fear, "how did she know about me, but I nothing of her?" I needed to know.

It was distressing to watch his dark features lighten up. I could even feel her tense up from the look on his face. Wanting to take a risk I looked to this little girl, clad in jeans, dirty Converse, a plain grey sweater, and her messy auburn hair pulled back into a pony tail, "honey," I crouched down next to her, "how do you feel about this? You don't even know me, do you really want to live with a stranger?"

She looked down and from the short breaths and sporadic blinking I could tell she was doing her best to hold back tears, "mommy said you are family so you're never a stranger. She said you used to go to her work all the time and you would be nice to her." Her focus remained lost in the filth on the carpet, "she said she knew you were her sister because you have the same, uh," she looked up searching for the word, "it's a spot, and you have it from when you're a baby…" finally she made eye contact.

I gasped at the color of her eyes, the shape of her nose, the frame of her jaw, a full view of this child and I can see so many similarities I almost lost my balance even though I had already lowered my center of gravity by crouching down next to her. "Is what you mean a birthmark?" I warmed my smile toward her.

She beamed back and dropped my hand, "yes! A birthmark! She said she saw it last summertime."

I thought back to when, where, how, could I have already met this woman and never have known. That we had had interactions before, a rapport… "you want to see mine? I have one too!" She bent down and rolled up her left pant leg, "see." All of the oxygen was gone in the room. Though not scientifically possible, I could feel my skin going pale. Before I had to chance to worsen, "can I see yours?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. And then another. Then slowly started to pull up my pant leg from the squatting position I was in and pivoted to show her. "This one is mine…" I dared to see her wide-eyed expression in reaction to the exact same shape, size, color, placement of this birthmark. Pure hope painted across her tiny features. Though, for only a fraction of second, it was certainly there. Somehow the situation began to weigh heavier and heavier in the room.

"You. And me. And mommy." I watched her deflate immediately and turn and face forward, then drop her shoulders and head. The tears looked harder to fight off this time.

Before I had a chance to interject and show some compassion for this poor child who, based on data I have collected from this whole experience, mother was more than likely murdered, a frustrated voice started to rumble us away from each other, "she worked at the Chicago Diner. Wicker Park."

I stood slowly, not having to think for too long. I knew exactly who he was talking about. We had had many brief interactions until recently. The last month I believe. I would go there once a week after a hot yoga work out across the street and indulge in a vegan burger. It was my guilty pleasure and I was lonely. She always had a hat on, perhaps due to the work environment and integrity to health code, and wore large glasses. Her hair was always something new with jagged edges and colorful bangs. I felt sick to my stomach. I can't believe I didn't see any of the resemblance before. It was getting harder to hold on, "oh my God," is all I could muster as I placed a clammy palm against my forehead and spun around to face _my father_.

I could hear my heart beat in my ears and was promptly silenced as soon as Mr. Doyle began speaking again, "Maura, it would be in both of your best interest to stay here, in Boston. I can keep an eye out."

My mouth was moving before I had a chance to figure out what I was saying, I can't ever recall a time feeling so out of control of my emotions, my brain, my mind, "Mr. Doyle, I still feel very apprehensive about all of this and frankly, am still in shock. I need time to think about this, this… this is a major life change."

"What should make you apprehensive, Maura, is what could happen to both of you if do not sign that document. I know it's a lot to take in. But there is no time. It's now. Just now." He seemed to be growing impatient.

I was directly between them, I looked at this poor motherless child, then back Mr. Doyle several times and was just at a loss. I closed my eyes, took three deep breaths, _take a moment, gather yourself_. "Under a few conditions."

He nodded as if he knew this was coming, "you will not make contact with us. We will live our lives, there will be absolutely zero interaction with you as soon as this is all done. You will not 'send your men' to watch over us. I do not want that kind of life, Mr. Doyle. "

"Rest assured Dr. Isles, there will be no contact unless absolutely necessary. I may be a lot of things, but I am always loyal to my word." I felt strangely comforted by this, but was conflicted in warming up to the feeling. "But, this will all be over soon. As soon as you sign this I am going to put both of you up in a hotel so that I can get a couple more things in order."

I must have been nodding, agreeing, right before the click of the pen roared like thunder. I signed it. This was reality now.

He stood and motioned for us to follow him, "come with me." His voice was softer and we followed down a narrow hallway and out to a parking lot. "You'll be staying at the Commonwealth Hotel," we emerged into the light and it had already felt like days had gone by. "We will see you in front of the hotel Thursday morning." As he was saying this, a car drove up and I tried to recall what day it was. Monday. It was a Monday.

"Three nights?" My voice constricted, making me sound vulnerable, entirely high-pitched and shrill.

"Yes," he barked, "take this time to get to know one another." We both somehow climbed in the car without our limbs having to do much work. Two of his lackeys nearly picked up us and placed us in sitting position in the back of this black SUV. He approached my side of the vehicle and addressed only me. I saw a slight softening in his features as he began to speak. He removed an old flip phone from his pocket, "take this, it is programmed to only call me. It's a precautionary measure. And I like to be prepared. I hope you never have to use it. This will be the last time I'll ever see you, Maura."

We had a battle of eye contact and silent conversation. "Thank you," he finally said as the car drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Cassidy, we need to leave in four minutes!" I hollered up the stairs and was greeted with a troubled-looking seven year-old with one shoe on. "I see," I mumbled. "Go grab yourself a snack from the healthy shelf and go to the bathroom. I'll meet you at the front door in less than three minutes."

As I padded up the stairs looking for a children's shoe, in my home, in Boston, on a Wednesday afternoon, I kept thinking ' _I can't believe this I me now,'_ but that the same time, _'for some reason I can't picture my life any differently now'…_ two mutually exclusive thoughts,repeatedly. Cassidy and I have been living in my historical Beacon Hill home with a guest house, which we have never used, for just over a year. After the first couple of nights in the hotel Mr. Doyle set us up in, she and I became close, each other's confidant in way. She was a neglected child who grew up into a mob family and lost her mother and somehow wound up with me. The way I see it, we saved each other. I was due for a life of loneliness; she was due for much, much worse. I cringe when think about what could have happened to her and relax in knowing that merely having that in the back of my head at all times makes me want to do better for her. We are similar in so many ways that it is easy to communicate with her.

A few weeks after we got settled into the new house and got her enrolled in school and several athletic programs of her choosing to help her socialize with children her own age, I sat her down and asked her if she would like to see a therapist she can tell everything to and not have to worry. I was then on the tail end of the most heart-wrenching words I've ever heard, "I don't want to see anyone else," she cried, "I just want to tell you everything. Can I tell you everything and we can talk about it together?" That is also when I knew that I had made the right decision.

Of course I find her shoe right away and head to the front door, stopping to put a light jacket on. Though still only the beginning of April, there is a brisk and damp Boston chill in the air – I think twice and decide I should bring another for Cassidy as she rounds the corner and is in the foyer with me. It pains my heart to see how adorable she is, which I'm still coming to terms with. I never thought of myself as nurturing or motherly in any way but here I am tying a shoe on a seven year-olds foot and getting ready to go to her first practice. "Do you know of any other students from school will be playing today?" I ask her.

She thinks for a moment and shakes her head, "I don't think so…" and looks lost and misplaced almost.

"Well, then you are lucky you get to make whole new group of friends and have a lot of fun every week." I reassure her and she sweetly smiles at me. "All set?" I finish the double knot on her shoelaces and stand up. We grab each other's hands and head out the door. It is a first for both of us.

When we arrive at the field the expression on her face was a new one I hadn't seen before, full of wonder, excitement, nerves. She maneuvered out of my Prius quickly and stood at the gate opening biting her lip, "what if I'm really bad?" Her voice is a soft whisper; I'm not even sure whether she is speaking to me or to the grass.

I squat down to get eye level with her, "honey," I begin to encourage her, "everyone out there is just starting for the first time, this is their first practice too." I saw a miniature smile creep in the corner of her mouth. "So how about you just do your best like you always do and if you don't like it, well at least you were brave enough to try. Right?"

I'll never be able to stop that feeling in my stomach when she looks at me and her eyes are the same hazel as mine, "I can be brave," her voice a stronger whisper.

"Cassidy, to me, you are the bravest person ever. I don't care if you're a seven year-old, 100 year old, or thirty-six year olds like me… you are still the bravest I know." I stood feeling as if my point had gotten across and dabbed the dampness in my eyes away.

"Okay, I'm ready." She squared her shoulders and strode across the grass to the bench where everyone was sitting. I remained walking behind her to give her this moment and nudge of independence.

No sign of the coach yet but parents were still lingering around, I was nervous to have to talk to anyone face-to-face – forensic pathologists such as myself happen to spend more time with the dead than the living—social cues, interactions, I'm not so good with. Though I haven't been in a morgue in some time, and do miss it terribly, I have been consumed in the Isles Foundation my grandfather set up and has been operating for over forty-five years. I met him only four times before he passed away. Everything was left half to my father, his only son, and half to me. He ran a very lucrative and rewarding foundation and was known universally. As of late I have been working on a charity project for here in Boston that I may not even attend. I do this to pass the time during the day for now while Cassidy is in school.

"Aunt Maura," she called to me, just a few steps behind, "can you stay the whole time?"

"Of course honey, I wouldn't dream of leaving." She turned back toward the field and I glanced at where the car was parked making sure it was in safe parking zone, across the street, opposite side of the park. From this view she could hardly see it behind a large elm tree.

"Okay good!" She ran the rest of the way with a surge of spirit in her steps, her voice caused me to turn my head back to where I was going and I scanned the bench to make sure it was safe. I was glad I decided to wear flats today instead of my typical five-inch heels. It had been just over a year since I spent any time in a pair of those. My heart panged lightly.

I guess parents don't stay for practice I have to come find out as I sit in the bleachers by myself. The "assistant coach" seems nice enough, a handsome Italian man with a strong build, broad shoulders, a kind smile, dark and dreamy eyes. Had I liked men, I'm sure I would have found him more attractive. I can count eleven kids on the field and out of all of them, Cassidy is already the best. It looks as if it all comes naturally with her, she is very sure of how her tiny frame needs to move and get around to stop the ball. I did extensive research into T-Ball just so if I had to interact with anyone I would at least know one topic to stick to. Right now they are just "running drills" which involves lightly hitting a ball on the ground to the player and they have to scoop it up with their glove and roll it back to the bucket where the rest of the softballs are. Cassidy is the only one that moves to the ball instead of waiting for the ball to come to her. My brave girl.

They're going for a water break and to discuss the next drill they are going to do when I see someone standing at the end of the bench, closest to where I'm in sitting the bleachers on the "third base line side." She is wearing a BPD T-shirt, hat, and sweatpants and I catch her staring at me. Perhaps because I look so out of place right now. She has a long, dark, and wavy pony tail that comes out the back of her hat and a very strong jaw-line. She starts her way over to the team with a strut that could be described as lithe and strapping at the same time. Confident, assured. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I'm the head coach, Coach Jane. It's nice to meet everyone! You guys already look awesome out there!" Her voice was animated but had this raspy, velvet texture to it. I suddenly wanted to hear that voice say many things.

 _Goodness, it's been such a long time, things are just starting to get into a routine. Get. Yourself. Together._ I repeated to myself.

I knew practice was going to end soon as some of the parents started showing back up, pulling their cars up to the field and just waiting. Sixty minutes is a long time told hold a child's attention span but with all the breaks and the testing of skill levels I think a lot was accomplished today.

I decided I wanted to move the car and pull it up to the field like everyone else so I tried to grab Cassidy's attention to no avail so just decided to make quick work to the opposite side of this field. She had asked if we could park further away, perhaps to help build up her courage as she walked to the field. I peeked to the side of the elm tree and didn't see the car where I had parked it. I scanned both sides of the street, walked around the corner, the other corner, an alleyway, and absolutely no sign of my car. Panic had already set in, now we were bordering on hyperventilating. I checked my watch quickly. "Oh my God!" I shouted as I tried to gather my bearings and run back to the field. Twenty minutes had passed from the end of practice.

Scrambling up to the field I saw Cassidy on the bench with the head coach who had scowl on her face as she noticed me. Cassidy and I had the same distressed looks on our faces as I sank to the ground while she ran to me, "I was so worried," her tears flowed into my shoulder as I rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I went to go find the car and I think it got towed away, I don't know. It wasn't there, Cassidy. I don't know what to do."

She was now patting my back with her delicate hand, "shh, it's okay, you made it. We will figure it out. That's what you always say. We will figure it out." I let her down and pulled myself together to go over and thank the coach for waiting. She did not look as relieved as Cassidy and I.

"You wait the whole practice in the bleachers by yourself then leave at the end without your daughter? Nice parenting, lady." Even though she was completely rude and out of line, I was smothered by her voice.

I didn't have a chance to respond before Cassidy grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to bench, closer to Coach Jane, "she didn't leave, she went to pick up the car and it wasn't there." She stood up to my rescue, "and I'm not her daughter, my mommy died and my Aunt Maura saved my life."

I froze in place and stared at the coach. Her faced dropped just as quickly as mine. She caught my eyes and I know she could see my tear-streaked face, "I'm.. I'm.. so sorry." Was all she could muster.

"It's quite all right." I left a bitter cold tingle to my voice.

"How far is it to walk to Bacon Hill Aunt Maura?" Cassidy broke the tension by saying 'bacon' instead of 'Beacon' and my faced cracked into a smile before the reality of the question hit me.

"I'm afraid it is quite a bit away for our feet to carry us. I'll call us a taxi and then we can see about the car when we get home. I'll make some phone calls."

"Do your researches?"

"Yes," I smiled at her and squeezed her hand, "my _research_."

Coach Jane cleared her throat, "I can drive you home, you don't need to call a taxi."

Normally, I would have stormed off and stubbornly found my own way, but with Cassidy, "that would be lovely, Coach, thank you."

We stalked off to her car in the parking lot behind the field and I saw there was only one left behind. It looked like an unmarked police cruiser. I looked at the coach a made a questioning face. "I work for the Boston Police Department," she pointed at her shirt then looped her finger to point at the car, "not just a full-time t-ball coach." She threw a wink at the end while she opened the back door for Cassidy. There was no booster seat for her so she was advised to sit in the middle because it was somehow safer. I hopped in the passenger side; my nerves still the best of me as I shakily reached for the handle. "Where to in Bacon Hill?"

"It's Beacon Hill…" I trailed off, wondering if she was making a joke that I picked up on far too late.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she was grinning, "born and raised Boston, been here my whole life." I rattled off the address to her and started the car and drove off.

"We only just moved here a year ago from Chicago. But me and Aunt Maura were both born in Boston. We only lived here when we were little babies though," Cassidy chimed in the back seat.

"Well welcome back then," I could tell Coach Jane wanted to pry some more but knew somewhat of the fragile situation. "Looks like there is going to be a little bit of traffic on the way, what kind of music do you want to listen to Cassidy?"

"Rock and roll!" She shouted.

"Wow, really?" The coach looked at me.

I nodded, "she said the classical music I listen to is too boring, so I once played her something from my childhood and she fell in love with their music."

"Who?" Coach Jane seemed genuinely interested.

"Fleetwood Mac!"

She shook her head in approval, "nice choice! One of my favorites too!" She held out her hand behind her to signal for a high five before turning the radio on. The volume was set a high decibel already as a loud cacophony filled the car. "This is one is Joan Jett," she yelled over the music, "do you know her?" Her response was dancing in the seat behind us to the music. I'm not even sure if she was able to hear us over the noise. Coach Jane chuckled as she made a left turn and I found myself gazing at her. She must have felt eyes on her. "I really am sorry to jump to conclusions like that back there," she glanced to my left hand, "Ms…"

"Maura, just Maura please."

"Just Maura." She smiled warmly at me. "I truly am."

I took a deep breath while I let her eyes travel over my face, trying to read it I presumed, "it's quite all right, an honest mistake. I think anyone in your position would have reacted in a similar manner. I do thank you for sticking up and being her voice when she looked so sad on the bench."

She didn't expect this and turned her stare to the stoplight. "You two have a pretty unique situation don't you?" She mumbled.

"We do. And we finally are falling into something that really works for us."

I could tell she was trying to pick apart the words. "How long have you had her?"

I sighed, "just over a year, it hasn't been that long. But it's also been a lifetime."

"I can understand that." She pulled down our street and up to the house with a whistle. "That's some house."

Cassidy had ceased her dance moves, "Aunt Maura said only the best and safest house in Boston."

I grinned in the front seat and turned to Jane who was inching toward the driveway, unsure, and I nodded at her to pull up the driveway. "Thank you so much Coach Jane! Can't wait for practice again! It was awesome!" Cassidy hopped out of the car and up to the front door before I even had a foot out of the car.

"You were great, kiddo! We'll see you at practice on Saturday!" She turned to me and cleared her throat again, "again, I'm terribly sorry, Maura..."

"No please, forget about it. Thank you so much for the ride home." I got out of the car and up the cobblestone walkway to the front door, stopping to lift one stone and take a key out. I glanced to the Coach/officer sitting in the driveway who was shaking her head at me.

"You know, that's incredibly unsafe."

"Well, I'm lucky to have done that. I must have locked my keys in the car before it was towed, or stolen."

"I'm sure it was just a tow, Boston is notorious for its parking laws. Not as bad as Chicago though, I hear." She smirked.

"Never got towed there at all," I projected my voice down the walkway and followed with a cheeky smile as she backed out of the drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

An hour and a half and over a dozen phone calls to towing companies and nothing. I padded to the kitchen and glanced at the television in the open concept room to the living area to see what Cassidy chose to watch for her TV time. Some Justice Avenger Hero League cartoon was playing while she sat on the couch snuggled up with her favorite blanket from back home.

I turned back to my task at hand and reached for a glass and grabbed the bottle of red wine off the counter that I had opened before I began searching for towing companies. I swirled the amber in the glass before looking back up to Cassidy to let her know TV time was almost at and end. Before I had a chance to say anything I saw headlights appear in the drive way. I stood frozen in the kitchen, horrified at who this could be.

Then there was the knock at the door. One quick breath. A second one for good measure. I set my wine glass down and walked toward the door. Cassidy's interest followed me around the corner to the foyer.

One more short knock. Not enough for me to read into as I grabbed the knob and slowly pulled the door open.

"Oh…" the element of surprise had left a gaping hole where words would be.

"Hi." She said. She was in uniform, a gold badge on her belt, a gun on her hip, black blazer, black pants, and a royal blue button up underneath. Her boots must have had a little height on them as I had to angle my head slightly to catch her eyes. Her face was surrounded by a tamed yet wild and ravenous head of raven colored hair.

"Hi." I repeated after her, still looking for words.

"I uh, I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, but I brought your car back." She held out my car keys. "Perk of the job." She smiled.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much! Cassidy!" I leaned back to project my voice around the door way and pull her attention from the cartoons. "Coach Jane brought our car back!"

"Cool!" was all she yelled as she went back to her cartoons.

I light heartedly rolled my eyes, "it's her TV time and it's almost over. She likes to savor every last second." The officer smiled as she leaned against the door with a laugh. "Wait, how did you plan on getting home?"

She straightened up, "well I just figured I could call 911 and get a quick ride back to the station."

"Nonsense, we will drive you to wherever you have to go. But please, forgive me, what a terrible host, come on in." I pulled the door open all the way. "I'm sorry, but if you want a ride a back, we must wait at least," I checked my watch, "twenty-five minutes."

She slowly strode to the kitchen checking behind to make sure I was still there and to ensure she was welcome to walk where she was walking. "Please, have a seat at the island, let me grab you a drink. Cup of coffee? Black, I would hypothesize."

"You hypothesized correctly," she grinned, "I would love one." She turned her attention to Cassidy and the television while I fixed her a cup. "Hey Cassidy!"

"Hi Coach. I'm watching my show right now."

The officer spun back around and shared a laugh with me while I ground up the beans for the French press. "What do you guys do for fun?"

I put the kettle on the stove, right across from the island she was at. I felt the need to keep myself busy, I would hate for her to see how nervous she made me. "Well, we go to the movies, go shopping, go to museums, go on walks and bike rides. We do it all. She even said she wants to kayak this year."

She seemed impressed, "wow, busy bees, huh? That's great that you get to spend so much time together and do all of that."

I felt like she may be fishing for something, "it's been wonderful. I have been working from home while we adjust so we have all this extra time, but I miss my actual work."

"What's your _actual_ work?"

"I was the Chief Medical Examiner in Chicago, well all of Cook County." I poured the coffee grounds in the press in and put the hot water over the top and covered to let it steep some.

Her perfect jaw fell open and eyes wide with shock, "you're kidding?"

"I really do not _kid_ much."

"Holy shit." She covered her mouth. "I'm sorry!" she squeaked.

"If she wasn't watching cartoons she would make you put a dollar in the swear jar, so really, you're just lucky."

"I'll say…" she playfully grinned.

"Now what about you, officer…" I trailed off, pulling a mug from the cabinet.

"Detective."

I was now the impressed one. "Wow. Very impressive, congratulations."

She shrugged it off, "it is usually a very impressive amount of paperwork… but I've wanted to be a detective my whole life. Ever since I was Cassidy's age."

I poured each of us a cup of coffee. When she saw the second mug she looked from that to the glass of wine sitting on the counter and then to me, "you don't want to finish your wine first? I'd hate to interrupt."

"Well if I intend on driving a detective home I better not have wine on my breath."

We created a quite chorus of laughter in the kitchen and I could not remember for the life of me ever having such a nice, easy time with a peer like this. "Are you on the clock, or just starting, or…?"

"I'm never really off the clock. Usually on call, like tonight… though Wednesdays and Saturdays I try to dip out a little early so I can make it to practice. I'm not sure of the game schedule this week, but will work it in somehow. But if something ever comes up, I explained to all the players that they may see Coach Frankie some more. " She took a sip of her coffee, "he's my brother."

"I thought I detected some similarities," I smiled into my mug before pulling a nice long sip out. "Is he a detective too?"

"No, a patrol officer for now, trying to work his way up." She looked like she was ready to change the subject, "so what are you doing during the day now that you can't perform an autopsy in your house?"

"I would never perform an autopsy in my home, detective."

"I know Maura, I was only kidding," she showed those dimples again instead of getting frustrated at me, "what I meant was, what have you been keeping yourself busy with during the day?"

"Oh, oh of course. I have been keeping busy with several projects with the Isles Foundation."

A slow motion nod, "huh, how did you break into that?"

I felt my cheeks go warm. _I should not have mentioned anything,_ I warned myself. "My grandfather started the foundation. He passed away not terribly long ago and left it in the hands of my father and me." I tried to remain vague.

She looked thoughtfully into her mug, almost as if she had seen something significant in the ripples of the dark liquid. As soon as the detective looked up she caught my dilating irises and we held each other's eyes. "I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather," she offered.

I shrugged as I sipped from my own mug, never tearing my eyes away for fear I may lose this battle. The sound of the TV shutting off in the background echoed around the kitchen and broke our stare. "Sorry Cassidy, time's up. Now grab your shoes, we are going to pretend to be a taxi for Coach Jane here." Her response only sounded like muffled noises. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I called to Cassidy as I snapped my eyes at the detective to playfully tell her to be quiet.

"I said I'm too tired to play taxi," she headed to where her shoes were in the front hallway and slipped them only quickly followed by her jacket. "I'm ready," she yawned out.

"Well we better hurry then," I said as I came out from behind the long kitchen island and nearly ran into the coach as I rounded the corner. "Oh my," I gasped.

"I'm sorry, just wanted to put my mug in the sink," she looked down from her taller frame and smiled at me, "didn't mean to take you down in the process."

A blush crept from my clavicles to my cheekbones, "that's quite alright."

She slowly stepped around me and placed her mug in the sink then met Cassidy and I at the door right before I locked up. Her long limbs reached out before mine had the chance to and opened the back door for Cassidy to climb in, offering her a hand.

As the detective slid in the front seat she began blurting out the address to the Boston Police Department Headquarters. I went to type in the navigation system and was stopped abruptly with a hand on mine. The heat from the touch caused me to reel my hand back as if I had placed it on pot of boiling water. "How about I give you turn-by-turn directions?" Her silky voice eased the burn as I placed my hands on the steering wheel.

Though it was described as being a "less than fifteen minute ride" from the Boston native, we have now been sitting on the I-93 for nearly twenty. Evidently some sort of three-car accident had caused a back up. I kept looking back to check on a very exhausted seven-year old and would see her lids get heavier and heavier until she finally gave in. I checked back one final time and the glanced at the clock reading eight fifty-one on a Thursday evening.

"Something the matter?"

I lightly gasped at the lower tone of her leathery voice even as she whispered. "No, no, just seeing if she was still asleep."

"I know it's a school night…" she gazed out of her window for a moment before looking back at me while I crawled forward in my lane. "I'm sorry, Maura. I didn't think it would take this long. Figured you would have been home by now."

"Oh nonsense," I shooed her away, "this is a small little adventure for us."

With a laugh and a shake of her head, "I thought you guys did get out much, you've been to all those places around town…"

"Though we have been many different places together, it usually is just that. Not that I have a problem with it and honestly, prefer it that way, but it is typically just us."

She looked down, "and when you say 'typically just us' you mean, always?"

I pressed forward a little more and then applied the brakes, "yes, always," I paused to look at her, "but I need both of us to be able to socialize better with people, but it's just… so hard."

"If it were too easy, and didn't require any work, would it be worth it?"

"Absolutely not. I'm only afraid that certain things do not come naturally to me so I would end up being the negative man out."

"I think you mean odd man out…"

"My point exactly."

The clench of her jaw echoed off the windows, "maybe you're not socializing with the right people."

"Maybe not." I gave her a hard stare then let it crumble into a smile.

She mimicked the same gesture and we now found ourselves twisted toward one another, eyes steady and studying each other.

The short honk of a horn startled both of us and we each shot forward quickly and continued to move. I peeked in the mirror to check on Cassidy once more to see if she had stirred awake but she appeared to be still happily asleep on a late night, for her, adventure.

We were finally down the block from her destination, just coming up to the last stop sign and Jane jerked toward me, "would you like to have lunch tomorrow?" She said all in one breath, as if she didn't realize herself she would be saying these words.

I thought for a moment, then another, and slowly pulled to the curb in front of the BPD building. "Sure…" I trailed off, unsure how to answer a proposition for lunch. It had been so long since I last had lunch with someone my own age. It was the simplest meal of the day, but for some reason, the concept of it was the most complicated. "I means, yes, I would enjoy that."

She beamed at me before grabbing the handle to the door, "okay, great, just text me."

Her long and lean frame stood from the seat then angled herself between the open door and side of the car with and arm on each, ducking her head back in. "I don't have your number…"

"Check your visor," she winked at me before walking away and waving one final time while mouthing a 'thank you' and turning into the building.

I flipped down the visor like it was on fire and her business card fell out: Jane Rizzoli, Boston Police Department, Homicide Detective.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We finally arrived at home at nine forty-five pm, well past Cassidy's bedtime. After the excitement of her first practice she was more tired than I have ever seen her. I tucked her in bed, as I do every night and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night sleepy girl," I whispered.

As I turned in the door frame and did a quick scan around the room, she caught me while I turned off the light, "Aunt Maura,"

"Yes, honey?"

Both of our tones were a murmur to one another, "Coach Jane is really nice."

She turned over in her bed and fell right to sleep.

I found myself an hour later sitting in my home office with Detective Rizzoli's business card laying flat on my desk in front of me. I cannot recall how long I was staring at it or when I had typed out a text message to her. Never hitting the send icon, but typing and re-typing nearly a hundred times. I thought about Cassidy, I thought about our lives together, I thought about everything. With all the ideas and notions stirring around in my brain, my feet lifted me from chair and I paced around the room for several minutes.

 _Thank you again for dropping my car off. I look forward to our lunch tomorrow. What time were you thinking?_

Shutting off as much activity in my brain as humanly possible, for the first time in my life, I sent the message then collapsed back in my desk chair. I decided I would keep myself busy with responding to a few emails and gathering notes together for several upcoming projects – anything so I wasn't staring at my phone.

Hardly through the first email and clicking away on my computer, my phone nearly vibrated off the desk with a phone call. I answered instinctively, "Maura Isles,"

"Good Evening Miss Isles."

I almost fainted. "Good, good evening, Detective Rizzoli," I stumbled over my words.

"I don't like text messages, too impersonal," she explained.

I relaxed with her voice in my ear, as if it were slowly wrapping around me, "well then, Detective, you should not have instructed me to text you."

"Huh," she started, "guess I did, didn't I?" There was beat of silence, "would it be alright if we had lunch at the café in the station? I'm so sorry, I would still love to have lunch with you but I'm in the middle of case right now and we just caught a huge lead so I'll be in and out of interrogations all morning, but would still like to have lunch with you and…"

"That would be lovely, yes." I cut her off her rambling.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Remember detective, I have spent much time in a police station. I may be a stranger to many environments, but police department headquarters are a very familiar one."

"I see," she cleared her throat, as surprised at my words as I was, "well, how does 11:30 sound?"

We agreed on times and we both nervously, reluctantly, ended the phone call with a good night.

Cassidy was a little temperamental this morning from the interrupted sleep patterns. Everything seemed to be such a big deal and such a great effort. I contemplated letting her stay home but knew that she would be able to make it through today, she was a fighter. Even if she just had to fight off sleep. I didn't want to feel like I was constantly giving in and not allowing her the opportunity to test her own boundaries. I managed to cheer her up by telling her I was going to meet Coach Jane at her other work today.

"Are you going to talk about t-ball stuff?" She asked me from the back seat on the way to the school drop off zone.

I caught her eyes in the mirror, "I don't know honey. I think we will just talk about a lot of things. Things friends talk about."

"I like that she's going to be your friend."

"I do too… I don't even know what it is to be a friend, I don't think."

"I'll be your best friend."

My heart was swollen and my eyes stung with dampness, "and I will be yours."

She gave me toothy grin as I pulled into the drop off line. "What is her other work?

"What's what honey?"

"You said you're going to Coach Jane's other work today…"

"Oh, she is a detective at the police department."

"Wow!" I blushed at her reaction in the front seat as we scooted along one car at a time. "She fights off bad guys?"

"She does." I thought about everything else that applies to her position and decided it was just best to stick with as minimal information as possible.

As soon as I arrived home I decided to forgo any emails that needed my attention. I was days ahead in each of my projects due to my lack of sleep last night and knew that my time would be much better spent in the tub. In just a few hours I would be on my way to a lunch date with Cassidy's coach and Boston detective and could really use a nice long soak to relax my body and mind. _Is it a date? She didn't say it was a date. It's just lunch. Lunch._

I slid down a littler further in the tub to release any unwanted and over-analyzed questioning going through my mind. I thought, instead, about the last time I actually went on a date. It was bordering on three years ago, also when my last relationship was.

We had met at an art gallery opening on the industrial side of Chicago. Warehouse space transformed into the most articulate way to showcase local modern art. There was one piece that particularly caught my attention for several minutes. I had studied it, even the way the canvas was pulled specifically, and I was in awe. Multiple admirers had stopped by to experience the painting themselves to which I made pleasant conversation and discussion over the piece. Though, upon seeing the price tag, most of them had shied away. I purchased it that evening and had set up a time to pick it up the next day.

When I arrived at the gallery a woman from the previous night was there holding it. I, never one to jump to conclusions, approached her amiably. She asked me a dozen questions regarding what magazines I write for, which blogs, how long I had been a critic, etc… I simply told her she must have me confused with someone else as I am only a very selective art collector. She introduced herself as Alexandra, the artist behind the painting, and demanded she took me for coffee.

I will say we had a rather steamy nine month span before her free-spirited ways drove us apart. Another admirer and Alexandra found themselves in the bed of my Gold Coast penthouse while I was working a case in Logan Square. I arrived home to muddy footprints across my floor and the bedroom door slightly cracked. Already having theorized what was occurring, I quietly pushed the door open and cleared my throat. I was met with a lot of 'it's not what I looks like' and 'I still choose you' or 'it didn't mean anything.' I took her key-fob and keys to my place and gave her the painting I had grown to despise. I have not seen or heard from her since and not one part of me misses her. Perhaps the intimate part, though it was usually me doing the work any way. I didn't miss intimacy with her, just the feeling in general.

I took a deep breath and let the stress-release eucalyptus and lavender scents soothe the ache of my head. I needed to picture something calm and relaxing so imagined the contents of my wardrobe and walk-in closet. Though I don't attend functions like I used to and spend a lot of my time in lounge wear now a days, there was a point in time where I used to walk around a little bit differently. For the lunch _date_ I knew I wanted to feel confident, at ease, just as if we were sitting at the island in my kitchen like yesterday evening. I would also being lying to myself if I said I didn't want her to stare, just a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thank you for the comments! I wanted to apologize for any and all grammatical errors. I'll keep a more watchful eye out for future updates. Also wanted to advise that Cassidy had practice on a Wednesday – I think I went back and forth with Wed/Thur and just wanted to verify that everyone is on the same page. Again, it's been a while since I've written, just a little rusty but shaking it off as I go along.

Chapter Five

I arrived ten minutes early, thinking I would have to search out a parking spot but managed to find one just at the opposite end of the block. Double checking it was legitimate spot and would not run into another towing issue, I took stock of the white outline around the car, read any and all signs in the vicinity, then finally deemed it safe enough. I inhaled and exhaled one quick breath and brushed out the wrinkles in the knee-length black skirt and crisp white collared shirt. I had four-inch black pumps and long dangling earrings to accessorize. My hair, fortunately, was working in my favor today and hung in loose waves around my shoulders, brushed by the chill of cars passing by.

My bath from earlier had done wonders for my confidence. I felt resilient, assertive, and ready. I arrived at the café ten minutes early and spotted a perfect table nestled off the side as I stepped through the threshold. I was gliding past the cash register in this small, but bustling, café and was stopped by voice calling out to me.

"Ma'am, something I can help you with?"

I smiled as I approached the counter, "oh, I'm actually just waiting for someone," I paused as she eyed me up and down, "but I would love a cup of coffee as it seems I have arrived early."

The energetic middle-aged woman maneuvered behind the counter while still talking to me, "well I'm sure whoever you are waiting for is appreciative that you're early." She paused and slid the coffee to me, "I just hope they aren't late." She chuckled as I paid her and I politely stepped away and to the two chairs and round table I had spotted earlier.

I was halfway through my coffee, which I was pleasantly surprised by, when I noticed the clock. She was five minutes late. _Calm down, she said she had interrogations all morning, she more than likely just got held up. She did not forget._

As I was rationalizing with myself I heard the familiar voice in the background. A grey pants suit this time, with a maroon low neck t-shirt. She was talking to the woman behind the counter and seemed to have some sort of problem with her being there. I caught bits and pieces of loud whispering, clenched teeth, and wild hand gestures. An elderly gentleman a few tables away let out a piercing sneeze that caused everyone in the café to offer their blessings as they spun around. That's when she saw me and her jaw unclenched and shoulders softened around the edges.

A slow-motion smile stretched across her face as she came up to the table and sat in the seat opposite of me, "hey Maura! So glad you could make it." She checked her watch, on her right hand, "ohh, man, I'm late."

Before apologies could start spilling from her mouth, "I actually arrived too early. I thought I would have to go around the block several times to find a spot to park but was lucky enough to get one right at the end of the street." I took the last sip of my coffee.

"You sure it was legal parking spot?" She grinned at me.

"Yes, detective," I shifted in my seat. "So, what's good here?"

"Depends what you're looking for…"

"Hmm... something with turkey, and kale, but warm, and crunchy, with a burst of freshness."

She licked her lips and stood suddenly, giving me a quick nod before walking over to discuss something with the woman behind the register the sliding back in her chair once more. "Two of those, coming right up."

I looked at her curiously and decided I would patiently wait. I was just about to ask how her morning was before I was cut off.

"How tired was Cassidy this morning?"A pang of guilt painted across her chiseled features.

"She was a little more tired than normal," I paused, "but she was happy that she was able to go on a little adventure last night." I put my hand up to stop any unwanted apologies, "she will be fine, she is a tough cracker."

The coach threw her head back with laughter, "it's tough cookie."

"Oh well, you knew what I meant." I brushed it off, unfazed by these expressions.

Then we found ourselves staring at one another again before her phone buzzed on her side. She checked it quickly then put it back. "Busy morning?"

"Yeah, just, a lead we thought we had turned out to be wrong. Some evidence was handled incorrectly, blah, blah, blah… I don't want to talk about work. What time do you have to pick Cassidy up for school, you're not in a hurry or anything are you?"

"She is out at three o'clock, I have plenty of time."

As soon as my nerves were at an ease the woman behind the counter approached our table with two plates of food – grilled turkey wraps and a side salad. "Janie I know you're not going to like this, it's too healthy for you." Then she noticed me, "oh, hello again. I didn't know this is who you were waiting for."

I looked back and forth between the two then it all started to make sense. "So I see you've met my mother…" the detective trailed off.

I held out my hand, reaching for the matriarch's, "it's a pleasure to meet you. This looks quite delicious, thank you."

"It's so nice to meet you too…"

"Maura."

"Maura. I'm Angela, Jane's mother."

"Okay ma, can you leave now? I only have a little bit of time left."

"Alright, alright, alright," the older Rizzoli tossed her hands up in the air and turned around.

"Very sorry about this embarrassing moment," she leaned across the table to me.

"That's quite all right, Janie," I teased.

I was awarded with an eye roll. "Well, now you have to make it even."

I jolted my head back, "I beg your pardon?"

She sighed, "you need to tell me something embarrassing to even this out so I don't feel so awkward over here."

I chuckled at her rationalization but thought quickly about what piece of information I could share. "I get hives every time I lie."

The detective straightened up in her seat, "what you do mean?"

"Well just that. I break out in hives whenever I am dishonest. It has been occurring ever since I was child."

She twisted the corners of her mouth down thinking this through. "I'll have to lock this tid-bit away for future use." There was a feigned seriousness to her voice.

We were picking at our food, which was delicious, at least I thought so, and letting conversation roll between us as if we have been doing this for years.

"So what does a typical day look like for you?" She prodded between bites.

I swallowed a mouthful of the wrap, "Wake up at six, do a little yoga, get Cassidy's lunch together, make a quick, healthy breakfast, sit in the drop off line for an insurmountable amount of time, then head home. From there, I get a little bit of work done for the foundation or run out to the market, clean the house, laundry, and before I know it I'm picking Cassidy up from school. Then there's a studying snack, homework and an hour of reading while I prepare dinner. After dinner, she helps clear the table and then she is allowed her one hour of TV time before bed." I took a necessary breath.

"Wow," she swallowed her bite, "you do yoga that early?"

A light hearted laugh escaped my chest, "yes, and that's all I do all day long."

We were on our last bites of lunch and the conversation had slowed considerably – the impending time was on both of us. The detective's phone continued to buzz and vibrate with information to which she reluctantly tried not to read.

"Detective Rizzoli, I hope I am not keeping you from anything?" She looked up thoughtfully as I spoke to her.

"No, Maura, not at all. I'm just trying to enjoy my lunch hour – which I haven't taken a lunch in four years."

"That would explain all the messages. We can cut this short…" I trailed off.

Her head was slowly shaking side to side, "I don't want to cut this short…" she mumbled.

"We could," I cleared my throat and raised my voice from a whisper, "we could always do this again?" I offered.

The coach's hard stare softened. "I guess I just feel bad having you come all the way down here then only to…"

"Please," I stopped her, "it is no inconvenience and I have enjoyed your company thus far."

Her dimples peeked, "well that's good then. But for now, at least let me walk you to your car... If it hasn't been towed yet."

"Very funny, Coach." I chided.

We were clearing our plates and heading out of the café when Angela stole her daughter's attention, "here," she handed her an umbrella. Jane must have made a face as she went on to explain, "a mother always knows."

She took the umbrella with an eye roll and stomp as we headed out of the Division One café and to the sidewalk in front of the headquarters.

"Let me guess," she pointed to the right with umbrella, "this way?"

"Well done." We headed in that direction, slowly.

"I'm really sorry about my mother in there. She was helicopter mom before the term was popular. It was supposed to be her day off too, otherwise I would have suggested we met somewhere else."

Even though we were barely at a strolling-pace now, we were five cars away from mine on the end. The temperature had dropped slightly and there was a soggy breeze coming in from the east. I did as much as I could to delay my steps even further, which she noticed, then copied the footwork.

"What are you off to do now?" The detective tried to fill the empty space.

I cleared my throat, "well I need to run to the market for a few items and then at some point in the very near future I will be picking Cassidy up from school."

"Oh okay, and what time is TV time for Miss Cassidy?"

We snickered together, "Around seven. It's not an exact time every night. I tried, believe me. I'm strict with routine but with a child there really can only be a rough window of time because you just never know," I completed my statement with a shrug.

We awkwardly turned to each other as we were now only one car away. Jane went to open her mouth to respond to my comment as heavy drops fell between us. I watched as she put her hand out to catch a droplet of water and wipe it off on her pants.

"Huh," she said , opening the umbrella above both of us the moment the rain started to downpour. She moved in closer to me so neither of our backs would become drenched. "A mother always knows…" she mumbled and looked through the top of the bright red umbrella at the rain beating down.

As she looked back down my eyes were already on her.

The rain. The sudden closeness. The smell of her hair. It all took my breath, and ability to speak, away. We stood there, frozen in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at one another as if no one else in this moment existed. There was no city block, no honking of cars, no sirens. We were two people under a red veil, in our own little world. I could hear my heartbeat, or hers, I'm not even sure anymore. Our toes nearly touching, eyes glued to each others, and I couldn't even stand to guess how long we were standing there.

A crack of thunder made us blink and tear our eyes away, breaking our trance.

"I guess I should be going," I motioned to the umbrella, "thank you, for this. And thank your mother." I smiled.

She followed behind me the last few steps to continue to shield me from the rain. "Thank you for coming, Maura…" her voice had turned to gravel with the dampness of the weather, "we should do this again sometime."

I turned back around to her, "I would really like that, Jane." I held her eyes briefly then turned back around to duck my head in the car.

"Soon." The detective stated as I was closing my door.

I beamed a smile through the windshield and nodded so knew that I meant "very soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Thank you all so much for the reviews! My apologies in this small hiatus as my wife and I just bought our first house… so lots of moving, logistics, and one night of sleeping on the hardwood floor followed. I'll try to update as often as possible, thank you for sticking it out along the way and I look forward to, and am grateful for, your feedback. Thank you! –Kara-

 _Later that same day…_

"Auntie Maura," Cassidy had finished her last bites of quinoa salad, "what does new-mo-nya mean?" She watched as a touch of confusion wrinkle in my face. "You know, like when someone is really sick?"

"Oh! Pneumonia! Of course. Well it would depend on whether the viral or bacterial, sometimes fungal, infection causes inflammation in one or both lungs or within only the lobes."

"Oh." She studied me for a moment as I her. "Well a boy and a girl in my class got it. They said to tell our parents and they will give us letters tomorrow…"

I deflated. My reflexes firing, I wanted to go on and on about symptoms, the variations... "Are you my parent?"

The question so loaded it knocked me to the back of the chair from the edge I had been on.

After a moment of Cassidy's eyeing my every move I slowly reached forward and delicately placed her tiny hands in mine while rubbing circles in the back of wrist. "Yes." Was all I could manage when I saw the swell of tears in her eyes..

She nodded quickly with the sweetest smile on her face. Neither of us knew what to say. I swiftly stood from my chair and wrapped her in a hug. I wanted to offer reassurance, strength, trust, and promises, and I could think of no words that would be able to have this exact affect I was looking for. I dipped my head to give a quick peck to the top of hers.

"Honey, if you would like to begin your TV time you can go right ahead." She immediately wiggled away and slid across the hardwood floor to the area rug in the living room with a cheeky grin. I eyed her playfully as I began to bring the dishes the sink.

I took a peek at the time as I finished the pots and pans and decided I'd give Cassidy a little extra tonight and not mention it to her, unless she figures it out anyway. Instead of retiring to my home office, I decided I would go grab my book and sit on the couch next to her while she watched her programs.

As I was coming back down stairs, novel in hand, there were two short knocks on the front door. I held my breath and slowly snuck up to the peephole. Grabbing the handle and pulling it open, my guest spoke before I could.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt a book club?" Her voice coiled around my lungs and took my breath. She grinned.

"Jane," my voice squeaked. I must have winced. I subtly cleared my throat. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" I opened the door for her to come in, leaving _just_ enough space for her go through. I slipped back in front of her to lead us to the living room. I threw a wink before we crossed the threshold. "Cassidy, Coach Jane is here."

"Hi Coach Jane! What are you doing here?" The directness of her question caused nervous laughter from the both of us.

She looked to me for help as I shrugged my shoulders, "well?" I said, a grin having a very hard time being discrete. She shook her head at me.

"Well, Cassidy, I came by to apologize to your Auntie Maura for having cut our lunch short today because I had to get back to work." She slowly kneeled down in front of her so they were eye level.

"Auntie Maura says you chase bad guys when you're not at t-ball!"

We both chuckled, "yes, I guess I do."

"Cool. You must be brave."

"Everyone can be brave. You just have to really, really want it."

Simply put, I felt an immediate deep appreciation for those words. Then with that she stood to allow Cassidy her _TV Time._

I decided to let us retreat to my office for the time being. Aside from an L-shaped glass top desk there is a love seat and recliner separated by a coffee table. I took a seat in the chair as she slid on the deep charcoal sofa.

"Detective," I hummed.

"Um. Hi." She clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Hi." I chided playfully.

"Your house is very nice." She looked all around the room, floor to ceiling.

The weight of my smile caused me bring my chin to my chest trying once again to hide it. "You said something similar yesterday evening. Do you just like to go to people's houses you just met and compliment their taste?" My lips quirked to one side to convey my good-natured probe at her.

"Yes." She relaxed, "so if we could wrap this up I have a few other strangers to see."

We shared a soft roar of lighthearted laughter until it came to a mutual ending.

She brought her attention back to me, "I'm sorry again about lunch today…" the detective drifted off.

"Please," I began before she cut me off.

"No, I mean… I would like to make it up to you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I…" her jaw tightened at the loud buzzing of her phone still on her hip.

"Please, I insist, take it. I'll be in the kitchen. Coffee?" I was up and to the door before she had a chance to respond.

She smiled and brought her ringing phone to her chest with an appreciative look across her face, "yes, that would be wonderful."

I turned down the hallway just as I felt her smoky voice fill the air around me as she gritted between her teeth _"Rizzoli"_ upon answering the phone. She caught my form before I turned the corner and stole a glance to catch my eyes. I decided I would throw a wink in her direction just to fluster her a little bit.

I have never been that teasing sort of person, ever. But in the proper context I can definitely understand the benefits as a blush flourished across her olive skin.

"I think I spend more time apologizing to you than having an actual conversation." Jane plopped down at the breakfast bar in my kitchen as I slid a coffee mug in her direction.

"Nonsense. As I've said before, I do understand the hours as I have operated very similar ones over the years, so I thought it would be best if I gave you your privacy."

We kept our voices low with Cassidy in the background – though, so intertwined with her program she perhaps wouldn't hear anyway.

She took a long sip. Then another. "Wow!" she brought her velvety voice back down, "wow. You make the best cup of coffee ever. And thank you… for your understanding… you're a very gracious host." Her grin shone over the lip of her mug. Hardly even one beat of silence before she put her coffee down, "when was the last time you did a consult on a case?"

I lowered my tone even more, "several months ago I helped identify the murder weapons on two unrelated cases all via webcam. Secret thrills I guess." I smirked and decided to take a few sips of my own coffee.

"Would you do it again?"

Without thinking, "certainly."

"Could you?"

"Could I do it again…?" I watched the detective nod along to my question. "Yes, I suppose if I wanted to I could."

"Do you not know where I'm going with this?"

"Going with what?"

She sighed heavily and came around to my side of the kitchen island stood next to me with the small of her back leaning on the counter , "would you want to be a consult on this case we're trying to crack?"

My interested nudged, "what in regards to the case needs consulting?"

"We are trying to recover prints from a severely burned Jane Doe and are down to three fingers now. Our medical examiner has had some… complications in trying to pull prints when they don't exist."

I took a confident sip from my mug while still facing forward toward the living room, "I think I could be of some assistance, yes."

While pivoting slightly to face her, I could see her chiseled and elated features beam across the room. "Really?! Can you come in tomorrow morning?" I must have been nodding as she continued.. "I need to call Frost and Korsak." She pulled her phone from her belt, "my partner and my Sergeant."

I motioned for her to head toward the office for some privacy to which she denied with a simple head shake.  
"Frost. Korsak with you? …. Okay, I'm bringing in a consult tomorrow morning, can you give Cavanaugh a heads up?...Okay." And then she was off the phone. "Well that settles that," the detective clipped her phone back on its holster with a grin.

"That was quick." I stated blatantly while still trying to catch up with what I had just agreed to. "What would be a suitable time to arrive?"

"Nine… thirty sound okay?"

"Perfect."

A breath of comfortable silence swirled between us as we polished off the last of our coffee. I reached for her empty mug at the same instance she was handing it over to me, our hands brushing one another. The warmth illuminating my hands drew a soft gasp from my throat – just as what happened to the detective across me from the look on her face. We held an entire conversation in a matter of seconds by a simple hand gesture and a specific look. Never having been subject to this sort of emotion I wasn't prepared for my own reaction as I began stuttering something about another cup of coffee.

Jane cleared her throat twice, "no, thank you."

I stared off to the TV in the living room for a moment to compose myself and let the blush in my cheeks pale a little. "Is that what you came here to ask?"

She looked curious for a beat then caught on to what I was asking. "No, absolutely not. I actually didn't even think about it until you mentioned something about operating the same hours…" her strong shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Maura, if I gave you that impression."

"No Jane, I'm sorry, I was just curious…"

"No, I just… I actually came to ask…" she paused abruptly with nervousness, "to ask if…"

"Auntie Maura?" Cassidy called my name as she leaned over the back of couch, now facing us.

"Yes, sweetheart? Are we being too noisy over here?"

She apologetically nodded and looked right at Jane before sliding back down out of eyesight. We silently chuckled.

"You were saying?" I whispered.

She smiled bashfully "maybe I'll ask you tomorrow night. You can show me the backyard this time," she whispered back.

I giggled at her sarcasm before I felt a dose of bravery. "You can stop by any time, Jane. I have a whole guest house you have yet to see."

A gulp fell down her throat as she prepared to leave for the evening. I walked her to the front door, slowly before she bid a goodnight to Cassidy and that she would see her at practice on Saturday.

We stood at the door, somewhat awkwardly before she turned, twice, to walk away. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Yes, tomorrow morning. I'll bring something for breakfast. Other than doughnuts."

She barked a laugh as she slid behind the wheel and drove off.

 _Friday Morning_

Cassidy and I were slowly inching our way forward in the drop off line as I was explaining to her what I was going to do today. She had been very surprised to see me dressed up again this morning - slim fit and high waist black slacks and matching cropped blazer with a tasteful dark green blouse to compliment the hazel in my eyes.

"So you get to help chase a bad guy by using science?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"You're the smartest ever, Auntie Maura. You can do anything."

My heart warmed with huge grin across my face as we were now next in line. "You can do anything too. You're my brave girl."

She matched my grin before she hopped out of the car and headed off to school for the day. I always wait at the head of the line until she is all the way inside.

I zipped out of the lot and headed toward the Boston Joes coffee shop down the street from the Police Department Headquarters to grab four cups of coffee and a box of pastries. I received a quick phone call from Jane saying I should pull up right in front and she will show me to the parking lot.

Barely having time to make a complete stop before she flung the door open and hopped in, "good morning!"

"Good Morning indeed, detective."

She pointed the way around to the parking lot and then hopped out of the car, grabbing the coffees and breakfast and heading to the elevator. She said she wanted to introduce me to the team first so we could go through the case a little bit and then they would show me the victim.

"Jane." I touched her arm with my free hand to steal her attention as she was going a mile a minute.

"I'm sorry. I have a gut feeling this is going to go really well and I've already had three cups of coffee this morning."

We were out of the elevator and gliding down the hallway to homicide department. She stopped abruptly with me as I took a noticeable deep breath to collect and compose myself before entering.

With a serious tone she dipped her head down to catch my eyes, "whenever you're ready, doctor."

I smiled brightly, she made me feel ready as I decided to cross the threshold before she did. I tried to spot out who her partner and Sergeant could be before she made the introduction. Evidently I had been looking on the wrong side of the room as I felt a hand press into the middle of back guiding me in the opposite direction.

"Come meet the team." She walked over to a set of three desks, two back to back and one several feet away facing them. There was a handsome and young black man and middle aged graying man whose features appeared to be both hardened and wise. "This is my partner, Detective Barry Frost" she gestured to the younger of the two as we shook hands then to the older of the two, "and this is Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak." Pride shone through her voice. "This is Doctor Maura Isles, she was the Chief M.E. in Chicago before she relocated here."

"Well, welcome to Boston," Vince Korsak's face lit up in the most genuine and friendliest of ways.

"Actually," Jane cut in, "already familiar with Boston. She was born here."

"Well welcome back then!" Frost interjected.

"Thank you so much, glad to be back." I set down the coffees and breakfast and we all began to dig in while we went over the case.

Jane had offered me a seat at her desk while she sat on the corner and we congregated into a circle to discuss facts. They didn't have to, but we went over crime scene photos, evidence, notes, and witness reports. I withheld most comments regarding the case and wanted very badly to see the body with all this information I had received. I already knew exactly which technique I was going to apply and the stunningly quick turnaround it would make. I could not wait to offer my assistance and patiently waited until the time was right.

They had carried on for a while longer as I processed all the details before Jane sprung to her feet.

"Dr. Isles, would you like to see the body?"

"Yes, please." I sat up and lifted from the chair while she led the way for the three of us to the morgue.

"I hope Pike isn't here." The brunette detective mentioned as we were one floor away from the basement.

Before I could ask, Detective Frost continued with an explanation, "Dr. Pike is our M.E. and he has some very peculiar pet peeves. It makes it difficult to work with him sometimes."

I nodded, knowing the type she was describing. We rounded the corner and sure enough there he was.

"Dr. Pike, we have brought in a consult on this case. This is..."

"Well detectives I guess you find my work here inadequate. What do you think this less than educated…" he paused as he eyed me up and down, "are you even a doctor, dear?"

I had a sly grin on my face in response to his arrogance.

"Dr. Pike, please meet Dr. Maura Isles." The older of the three detectives sounded his authoritative voice.

"Dr. Maura Isles?" His eyes bulged and arrogance waned.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well you are legendary. I've read several of your articles and have just referred back to them recently. Your techniques have been very successful…" he paused with his praise, "you do not look at smart as you are."

The detectives all stared at one another and then at me with the most stunned and questioning looks on their faces.

"Dr. Pike," I addressed the seemingly conceited man in front of me, "could you please tell me some of the methods you have used in trying to extract prints from the burn victim?"

Before he had a chance to explain Jane stepped in between us, "actually, as we are tight on time at the moment," through clenched teeth she brought her focus to Dr. Pike, "we would like to show Dr. Isles the body so she can begin right away."

He cleared the room quickly and they showed me to their lab. When Detective Frost questioned what sort of technique I would be applying, Jane helped me slide my arms into a white lab coat.

Instead of discussing which mixture of chemicals I would need in order to perform this, I helped myself around the crime lab and staged a beaker to hold the contents. "I used a rehydration technique like this to help identify bodies of genocide in Sarajevo and once more when aiding the identification of Kurdish families who were slaughtered by Hussein. That is why," I paused to precisely measure my last ingredient, "when Jane, Detective Rizzoli, had first mentioned the nature of the victim and minimal information you had in finding an ID , I knew right away," I gently stirred the beaker for several moments, "I would be able to offer assistance as I have preformed this method and taught it, countless times." I looked up to the three mouth-agape detectives. "If I could please see the body…"

They silently took me to the joined room where the morgue was and showed the badly scorched body. I inspected both hands thoroughly until I deemed one finger better than the other to complete this process. I peered around the room until I could see what I was searching for. I grabbed the steel tool and removed her fourth finger on her right hand with a wince from Detective Frost. I placed it on a metal tray and immediately took it to the lab to place inside the concentrate I had made. I dropped the finger in and the four of us just all looked back to another, trading looks.

"Just a few more seconds and the tissue will rehydrate enough for you extract a finger print."

They looked around once more in disbelief as I grabbed the ink pad and paper set as well as a fresh set of gloves. I removed the digit and quickly rolled the tip on the ink and pressed it to the paper where a clear as day fingerprint appeared.

"Oh my God! That quick?" Detective Jane sprang my side along with the other two to inspect and appreciate the work.

"Wow Doc, you sure are a genius! We sure could use you for our team."

I smiled gratefully, "well it is always a pleasure to be able to use such nice facilities as these. Thank you all for allowing me to be a consult."

"Thank us, doc, you don't know what you just did here. Pulled the print, sure. But this print is the key to the case. It is what unlocks the rest of clues we have found and brings them together."

"I couldn't be happier to help." I instinctively checked my watch and could hardly believe what kind of time had passed. We had spent so much time in the morning discussing the case that I didn't realize it was already just after two o'clock. "I'm so sorry, I must be going, I have to pick up my niece from school."

"Would you two want to come back? You can see the results of your technique play a huge roll in breaking this case. I'd love for you to be part of that. "

There was no way I could decline an offer from the brunette. "Sure. Would it be alright if we remained in the café though? I don't want Cassidy to see all of this."

"Oh no, of course," Detective Jane ushered us away and the other two followed, "just let me know when you've made it back over here and we can bring our findings to you. My Ma can always help keep an eye on Cassidy too. She's ridiculously good with kids and would love it."

"Oh Jane, I couldn't impose like that."

"Please, she would probably ask."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After bidding a quick goodbye, as I would be coming back shortly, to Detectives Frost and Korsak, Jane and I were now weaving between officers on our way to the elevators. I had actually hoped we would have just a brief moment alone while we rode the short few floors down but I was deflated once the doors opened. Barely enough room for two and not a soul stepped off. We squeaked our way in with our shoulders pressed firmly up against one another – of course, both of us avoiding any sort of eye contact.

"Got yourself 'nother, Rizzoli? Looks like quite the catch." The latter of his words slowly dying down into a straight-faced mocking tone. With the position I was nudged into, I was unable to see who had muttered these words but felt the detective's body next to me go rigid.

"Can it, Crowe." She growled.

We arrived to our floor and Jane softly curled her hand around my right elbow to guide us out of there without any sort of confrontation. I could feel her fire as she kept looking behind us while taking us straight to the café. The way we marched right in here without her even having to look at where she was going told me two things: One, when she walks, people clear out of her way rather quickly. Two, this is a path she walks often – multiple times a day even. I eyed my watch instinctively and decided how much time I would have. Luckily there was still an hour until I had to be there.

Report card day, I must pick up my child as well as her report card _inside._ I needed time to compose myself and wanted to allow those extra moments. Though, in a strange turn of events, I still prefer being dragged around the police station more than sitting in my car and feeling anxious.

She finally let go of my arm as we stepped around the coffee display toward the middle of the seating area. "I'm sorry," she let her shoulders hang and looked down.

My reflexes have never been nurturing, but have slowly, over the past year, become more and more instinctive. I thought of this after I had already placed my hand between her sinking shoulder blades. We didn't need words for her to know that there was no judgment. Curiosity, yes, but judgment, no.

"Janie, why ya standing in the corner? Maura? That you, dear?" We both looked up from the stance we had been. Shoulders still pressed into one another as if magnetized by the elevator ride and my hand resting just below the nape of her neck. Mrs. Rizzoli – Angela, was behind the counter pouring coffee and shouting in front of everyone to her daughter. Most ignored it and others just looked between the two as if it were a tennis match. Her micro expressions indicated she took note of the scene in front of her and with a simple blink in my direction she was already on her daughter's case again. "C'mon girls," she waved us to the counter. Once we approached she eyed us both up and down as we stood up straight, "what's goin' on?" Her thick Boston accent only stronger when she tries to keep her voice down.

"Nothin' Ma," Detective Rizzoli mumbled, ready to redirect the conversation. "I'm walking Maura out. Excuse me," she nodded and grinned at me before looking back to her mother, "I'm walking Dr. Isles out. She needs to pick up her niece from school and then they will be coming back to hang out here for a little bit."

Angela's head whipped back, "Dr. Isles?" She looked at me as if we had been long-time friends, "wow. Are you helping them on a case?"

I looked at Jane and she answered for me, "she was a consult on our case today, yes. She's an absolute genius." Her smiled beamed at me and mine back at her.

"Oh, wow. And how old is your niece? It's nice of you to pick her from school. I bet she loves her Auntie Maura."

"She's seven," I stepped in, unsure of what to say after.

"Gotta go, Ma. They'll be back." She leaned into her mother and said only to her in a stern mumble, "they been through a lot, Ma. Try not to interrogate them, huh?"

Her mother shooed her off with a dish towel and I smiled a farewell to her as we exited the station.

"I really like the dynamic between you and your mother. You both seem a lot alike."

Jane was in the middle of pulling her dark untamable curls to one side before she froze at my comment, "A lot alike?" She huffed while letting her hair fall. "You must not be close with your mother."

I looked away shyly, "no, we are not close."

We were entering the doorway for the parking garage located just next to the building when Jane grabbed my arm and let her long legs keep up with me, "you may not be close with your mother, but I can see how you and Cassidy are, and it truly is something special."

Fighting back my tears I pressed my lips together for a moment before being able to speak. "There was a lot of benign neglect for both us while we were growing up. Knowing how I felt then, I could not possibly allow this happen to her any longer. Not if I could do something about it." I chose my words carefully.

Her hand, still on my arm, had begun to loosen even more than the grasp it had been in, as she slowly slid it from my shoulder to my forearm. The touch seemed so intimate as subtle shudders fell from both of us. She cleared her throat and it echoed off the walls of the parking garage surrounding us. We looked around, shocked by our background of parking cones and construction horses and let out a small laugh, simultaneously.

"And with that, Detective, I will see you shortly."

"Yes, Doctor. Call me when you arrive, I'll meet you downstairs so you don't have to face my mother by yourself."

"Oh Jane," I swatted at her before turning toward my Prius. She waved a final goodbye and lingered until I left the garage. I noticed only because I kept staring at her tall, lean, muscular form in my rear view mirror.

Entering the halls of Cassidy's school always irks me. I've had to do it only a handful of times while picking up report cards every four months and several times when she wasn't feeling well when we first got settled in our new house. The hallways are small and covered in every single thing you could possibly find at a craft store. I like the children's artwork and how each one is so unique, but the way this art teacher hung everything is a cluttered mess.

I stop fixating on the artwork on my way to Cassidy's classroom and see her having a conversation with a girl, ostensibly her age, and they are giggling. I haven't seen much interaction with her and other children her age as softball only just begun and usually when we venture out it's only her and I. It's not a mischievous and deceitful giggle, more like a silly one. I don't want her catch me staring so instead walk up and hold my breath and say the first thing I can think of.

"Young ladies, what is so funny over here?" I thank my mental synapses for making the right judgment call on what to say as I'm met with even more laughter in their response.

"Hi Aunt Maura! This is my friend Natalie. She plays on my t-ball team. She wasn't there on Wednesday but will be there on Saturday."

"That's tomorrow, silly."

They both giggled again and curled into each other like a ball of somehow more laughs. It was really a cute scene to watch and just continued to make me feel little warmer.

"Oh, well hi Natalie. I'm Cassidy's Aunt Maura. You can just call me Maura. It's nice to meet you."

I was half-squatting down while talking to the two girls when a pair of one of my favorite designer's heels clicked next to me. I stood up quickly back to my adult world.

"Hi," the tall attractive blonde woman held out her hand, "I'm Tracy Hale, Natalie's mom."

We shared a very firm handshake. "Maura Isles, Cassidy's Aunt. Pleased to meet you."

She eyed me up and down in an invasive way. "The pleasure is mine." Then threw in with a quirk of her right brow, "seems our girls are on the same t-ball team."

"Yes, they seem very excited about it. I hope it doesn't hinder their capacity to learn by all the giggling they are doing." I chuckled lightly, my attempt at making a joke.

"I doubt that will have any impact." She chuckled with me.

I did not enjoy how Tracy kept looking at me as if I were prey. She was explaining to me that everyone was congregating around waiting for the report cards because one of the teachers slacked off so now they have to wait to distribute at the same time. While telling me all of this I caught her unashamedly staring at my cleavage on several occasions.

"Well, Maura, I hope to see you tomorrow morning at practice."

"Perhaps," I politely began, "though I thought the parents do not typically stay for the remainder of it."

"I guess I'm not a typical parent," she threw in a not-so-subtle wink, "like you."

I looked to Cassidy and her friend Natalie who were now drawing on the covers of their notebooks while seated on the tile of the hallway. Before I could even begin to roll my eyes at the nerve of this woman, my phone began to ring and secretly saved my day from the Presumptuous Tracy Hale.

"Dr. Isles," I didn't even check my phone before answering and turned my head in the direction of the very forward blonde woman.

 _"Hello Dr. Isles," the very female, yet rugged voice purred in my ear._

"Detective Rizzoli, what can I help you with?" I turned my back on Ms. Hale and faced the middle of the hallway to avoid her eyes on me at all. My tone came off with a bit more gravity than I had intended.

 _"Just wanted to let you know you could pull right into the parking garage when you and Cassidy get here. I may not be able to get downstairs right away… I gave Ronnie in the lot a heads up, just let him know who you are when you pull up."_

"Yes, we'll be there soon. Thank you Detective."

She laughed at how serious I was being, _"surrounded by a bunch of parent's huh?"_

A crack in my stern mold brought along a creeping blush and smile, "you're a very good detective."

Another bark of laughter on the other end of the phone, _"Ha, I'll see you guys soon."_

Finally the teacher hands out the quarterly marks and Cassidy and are saying our goodbyes and on our way to the car. Before we have a chance to get in, "Oh honey, I totally forgot to tell you,"

She mimicked my excited tone with the shape her eyes were taking, "what? What?"

"We are going to go back to Coach Jane's work so I can see the results of what I helped them with today." I paused to gauge her reaction. "Only if it's okay with you?" She looked apprehensive. "You will only be in the café area and that is in the downstairs part. You won't see any bad guys at all, I promise."

"Coach Jane will be there?" She brightened up.

"Yes. Oh! And her mother works at the café and I met her twice. I think you would like her."

"Really?"

"Of course sweetheart," I smiled at her as she wiggled herself into the car.

We drove the rest of the ride in a peaceful silence until we approached the parking garage.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Isles," I stated to the man, Ronnie, at the gate as we pulled up.

"Sure Dr. Isles," he shone a grin and waved me through, "have a good day."

We pulled into a spot closest to the exit.

"What is Coach Jane's name at work?"

"Detective Rizzoli." I said with a grin.

Cassidy repeated it after me while we exited the garage and headed toward the front door of the Boston Police Department.

"Dr. Isles," the middle-aged woman's Boston-Italian accent weaved its way through the rest of the patrons in the Division One Café and greeted us at the threshold. "This must be your niece!"

Cassidy, with her hand in mine, looked up to me with a wide-eyed, inquisitive stare, "…Dr. Isles? That's you for real?"

"Yes sweetheart." I gently squeezed her hand, "that's me for real."

She slowly mouthed the word _wow_ and looked back at the woman heading towards us.

"Cassidy, this is Angela Rizzoli, Coach Jane's mother."

"Hi Mrs. Rizzoli." She leaned back with a tone of bashfulness and all of a sudden she looked so small in her jeans, turquoise zip-up sweater, black shirt with a neon blue peace sign, and her reddish-brown wavy locks tied back into ponytail

"Oh my goodness she is so polite and just the sweetest thing ever! You can call me Angela, honey. Are you on my daughter's t-ball team?"

"Yes."

"Oh how wonderful. You know they win the championship every year?"

"Really?" my seven-year old beamed.

"Of course, my Janie is the best coach out there! Now let us find you two a seat and get you snack."

She led us over to the counter and pointed at two stools while she slid back behind the register to take care of a customer. We eased ourselves on the seats and swiveled side-to-side playfully before Angela approached us with a smile on her face.

"Looks like I'll be done in less than a half hour so I'll get a chance to hang out with you ladies. Coffee Dr. Isles? And do you think Cassidy would like some French fries?"

"I'll have a tea, thank you," I cringed at the food choice but decided I would bite my tongue. "Sweetheart what would you like?" I smoothed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I can have fries?"

Oh those eyes.

I cleared my throat, "yes, you can have fries. It's not like we have them all the time, and today is different." I finished my statement off with a shrug and a wink.

"Great!" Angela tapped her hand on the counter. "Dr. Isles, anything to eat right now?" I answered with a gentle no as she brought my tea over.

I sent a quick text message to Detective Rizzoli to let her know that we have arrived and already made it to the café, but to take her time. Before I had a chance to take another sip of my tea, I was being alerted of a new incoming message.

 _Hope my Ma is behaving herself. I'll be down asap._

I didn't respond but instead took in Cassidy's state of wonder as she kept looking from wall to wall and everyone entering and exiting the eatery. I wanted to see how she was absorbing everything or if she felt too overwhelmed.

"Honey," I patted my hand on her forearm, "this is a lot to take in, isn't it?"  
"I like it here. Coach Jane's mom is nice and these are the best French fries ever!"

She giggled and went back to her plate while I spoke with Angela and stuck to superficial, or so I thought, topics. We were approaching the subject of Disney movies and my lack of knowledge in the area; the matriarch had rattled several titles off, all of which were unknown to me.

"Now see, my favorite was Aladdin. The genie was the best part." Her gritty voice elicited a gasp from throat as I spun my seat around to face Jane who was leaning on the stool right next to me. She looked down at me with a wink then approached Cassidy. "French fries, nice choice! I bet Auntie Maura wasn't too crazy about you having them." She loudly whispered so even Angela and I could overhear.

They chuckled inwardly together like it was a private joke and even the quick sight of it made me melt. Jane then decided to distract her by pointing at me and then reached over Cassidy's head to grab a fry from her plate. She was caught in the act and they both chortled at each other. "Auntie Maura said your name is Detective Rizzoli here."

"That's right," Jane stood up so she could see her badge and Cassidy just looked at her like she was one of the Seven Wonders. "And now," she brought her attention to me.

I must have been smiling because she blushed and her dimples took a chance. "Yes, Detective, what can I help you with?

She made eye contact with her mother at the counter who then slid down the line to stand in front of Cassidy and continue asking her about Disney movies, what other kind of food she likes, and what her favorite subject in school is, to help keep her occupied for a moment.

Jane placed her hand on my shoulder and spun me to face her while she sat down on the stool next me, our bodies perpendicular to the counter top. Her gravelly voice spoke to me in a lower tone, "though it was still a long shot if we got any sort of match in our system…" she paused for effect and I spun my hands around in front of her, urging her to continue, "we got a hit from a military database." A smile broke across her tightened jaw, "long story short, with that information we managed to tie two leads down out of hundreds. Frost and Korsak are going to track them down now and see what they can find out." Her hand was back on my shoulder and gave it gentle squeeze before dropping it, "you really knew what you were doing in there, huh?"

"Yes. You asked the right consult." I said with a curt nod and grin.

"I mean… you even managed to shut Pike up. Never. Never, ever have I seen that from anyone. It was like…" she paused to look up, searching for words before she came back to me for a close whisper. We both heard my breath hitch before she said, "you're such a badass Dr. Isles."

My instincts were screaming at me to lean in closer to her and close the gap somehow but I forced myself away with an awkward jerk as my cheeks became rosy once more. "Thank you, Detective Rizzoli," I managed.

We stared at each other for a long moment before I overheard Cassidy behind us.

"No, my mommy died… Auntie Maura is my parent now."

I swung back around on my stool toward her and protectively put my arm around her, "okay honey," I hummed.

She hiccupped one breath before Angela stole a word in, "oh dear, I'm so sorry." She reached across the counter and patted Cassidy's arm. "Your Auntie Maura is pretty amazing, huh?"

"She's the most amazing and the smartest ever." She proudly grinned up at me and I returned the gesture.

Jane stepped away to answer a phone call and Angela went back to doing some of her side-work around the café before she could clock out. She talked Cassidy through the whole process of emptying out the tip jar into another jar, restocking the coffee cups, stirring sticks, sugar packets, honey, three different kinds of cream, and then wiping down every surface in the room. She would make silly gestures to keep my seven-year old niece giggling the whole time as I watched in awe. Here we were, strangers, always on the outside, Cassidy and I, being pulled into a world where we have just managed to fit into. It has been one large and necessary step for the both of us, even after so many changes have already occurred.

Angela had wandered into the back announcing beforehand that she was going to take her apron off and clock out for the afternoon right as Jane swept back into the café.

"Both are in custody and ready to give the other up," she clipped her phone back on her belt. "Korsak said he and Frost are going to start on them right away," the confident detective said to only me while Cassidy was on the very last of her fries.

"That's great, Jane!"

"Coach Jane,"

"What's up, Cass?" The tall, lean detective stood next to her.

I watched her grin at the nickname, "um, my friend Natalie is on our t-ball team and she wasn't there for practice on Wednesday but will be there tomorrow."

"Natalie Hale? Oh right, yes, her mom called me on Tuesday to let me know. Thanks for the heads up!"

I must have made a face at the mention of Natalie's mom and the detective stared at me with inquisitive eyes before I shook my head and waved the feeling off.

"Okay ladies, I'm officially done." Angela, with no apron now, bounced from behind the counter and next to where the three of us were on the other side. She looked her daughter up and down, "you done too, Janie?"

"Ma, don't call me Janie," she whined which caused the three of us to all snicker to each other. "And yes, I'm done. For now."

"Well great, want to grab dinner? Pizza? I don't feel like cooking. I worked a double yesterday and started at six this morning."

Cassidy made an _ooh_ sound at the word pizza even being mentioned.

Jane had a knowing laugh, "pizza sound good to you, Cass?" She watched my seven-year old anxiously nod her head up and down. "Gotta convince Auntie Maura, she's the boss."

They all eyed me and I shook my head at the brunette who stood there dazzling me with her evil smile. "Convince me? Please, Cassidy is the one that's going to be surrounded by a bunch of boring adults."

"You're not boring just because you're old," she stated directly as the three of us roared in laughter.

"That's right baby, we're not boring at all. I can teach you all the words to whatever Disney movie you want."

Cassidy hopped off the stool with excitement and turned to face me, "Auntie Maura," she whispered to me so overwhelmed with anticipation that I was beginning to break.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders while we faced the other two, "Cassidy wants to know if you two want to come over and watch a Disney movie and have pizza."

"Of course!" they both said at once, neither one able to deny Cassidy either.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Upon leaving the station, we decided we would meet at my house after two hours so we all had a moment to decompress on this warmer Friday in April. Cassidy and I went home to tidy up a little bit before she tried to get her reading for the day out of the way.

Right on time the doorbell sounded. I knew it must have been Angela because Jane has knocked previously. "Hi Angela, come on in,"

Angela handed me a bottle of wine with one hand while the other had a heavy canvas bag attached to it. While on the path to the kitchen she kept taking note of all the "beautiful features," as she put it, of my house.

"Jane said she would be about 10 minutes late because she got caught up with something."

I nodded as Cassidy hopped around wanting to show Angela a tour of the place and the guest house.

"Sure, if it's okay with Auntie Maura?"

"Of course! Be the best tour guide you can be."

She giggled and led the way upstairs first while I opened the bottle of the wine. By the time I had gotten a few sips in they were on the way back down and Cassidy told her she wanted to show her the backyard and guest house.

As soon as the back door closed there was a knock on the front.

I pulled the door open only to see a bouquet of flowers in the threshold at first before Jane peeked her head from behind the colorful array of lilies. "These are for you." She cleared her throat, "thank you again, for today."

She handed over the bouquet as I walked to the kitchen and she followed. "Thank you, Jane. They're beautiful."

"Well, they had to be," she mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked while fumbling with which vase I would use.

"Oh, I said they had to be if they were going to be in this house."

"Oh" I said, while placing the flowers in the glass and filling it with water. "That's not what it sounded like," I played.

She blushed and bit the inside of cheek while looking away.

Angela and Cassidy made it back inside and both said hello to the detective while deciding to rifle through the movies. The matriarch seemed to have a silly story about Jane acting out certain scenes in all the Disney movies.

"We'll order the pizza while you guys pick out the movie," Jane rolled her eyes with a grin and pulled up an application on her phone and ordered our dinner in matter of seconds. She then brought her attention back to me. "They became BFFs pretty quickly."

"It is still strange for me to see Cassidy get along so easily with everyone. We are similar in so many ways, but a bubbly personality such as I hers is something I do not possess." I paused while taking another sip of my wine, "such as today when we were waiting for the teacher to deliver the report cards she sat and giggled with her classmate, that Natalie, the whole time. I was never like that as a child."

I thought about the loneliness I endured when I was her age and how I never sat on a tile floor giggling with my friends. I didn't have any to speak of. Some classmates were nice to me, pleasant even, but no bonds were formed. When not in the company of teachers, or in class or attending one of my extra curricular groups, I was usually by myself.

I must have been stuck in the past momentarily while Jane came around the island in the kitchen to stand by me. In an effort to keep her voice lower and out of earshot, "did something happen when you went to pick her up today?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mentioned Natalie's mom earlier," there must have been a look in my eyes as the detective brought her up again, "and yes, you had pretty much the same look."

"Oh, it was nothing."

"No Maur, what happened?" Her tone was too serious for the situation.

"Her mother," I began with a huff, "was awfully direct with her flirtatious behavior toward me in front of the children."

Jane bit back a laugh, "oh," was all she could say.

I took a long drag of wine before muttering, "And normally I like when attractive women hit on me, but she just went about it all wrong." I nudged my shoulder into the detective's while she laughed at my statement.

The brunette faced the other way while mumbling something I only heard every other word. "What was that?" I paused while Jane faced me again, "you said she should have brought me flowers first?"

Her phone buzzed on her belt and she made an apologetic face while I motioned for her to use the office. I was arranging and rearranging the bouquet to keep myself occupied while she took the phone call. It took them a few extra minutes to realize it, but Angela and Cassidy noticed Jane's brief departure.

"Uh oh. She might get called into work." Angela told my auburn haired seven-year old.

"Pizza and Disney movies can still happen if Coach Jane has to leave right?"

On cue, the detective had sauntered back in the room, "pizza has already been ordered. Ma, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure honey, just a minute." Angela brought her attention back to Cassidy.

Jane came back to her spot next to me behind the kitchen island, "I have another proposition for you, Dr. Isles. But I'm not sure if you'll be on board."

"Well, what is it?" As soon as I had asked, Angela was approaching us.

"Well, that was Korsak, he said he and Frost are wrapping everything up at work now and they would like to treat you to a drink this evening if you're able."

"Oh, I couldn't, I have Cassidy. I'll have to take them up on that offer another time." I was somewhat disappointed in having to decline the request as I could really use a night out, even if for a short period of time.

"Well I can keep an eye on Cassidy. We already have dinner covered and we're just going to watch some movies." The older Rizzoli offered.

"Oh Angela, absolutely not, I couldn't."

"Well why not, dear? I'm already here and we planned on doing it anyway."

Now Cassidy was in the mix. "What's wrong Aunt Maura?"

"Nothing, sweetheart." Jane and her mother gave me lop-sided looks.

"Auntie Maura did such a good job at Jane's work today that the boss wants to take her out to celebrate for a couple hours tonight." Angela stated while squatting down to be eye-level with Cassidy.

"Oh." She said flatly.

"But I told your Auntie that I could hang out with you while she and Jane go for a little bit, that way we can watch our movies. I know I'm new, but I'm a friend. I'm your coach's mother!"

Cassidy smiled widely and brought her attention up to me, "If you go, can I still watch movies with Angela?"

I was dumbfounded. "Of, of course, honey. You're really okay with this?"

"You going to come back, right?"

"Oh my goodness sweetheart, of course I'm coming back. Remember what I've told you before?"

Angela and I traded positions as I was now squatting in front of Cassidy and she was back to standing. "Um…" she thought, "you're never leaving me," she finished with a whisper.

"That's right, you're my Cassidy and I'm your Auntie Maura and we are unbreakable."

I held my seven-year old in a tight and loving embracing while Jane and Angela wandered toward the living to have a silent conversation.

I double, triple, and for a fourth time checked with Cassidy and looked for any signs of anxiety before Jane and I left and was only met with "I'll see you when you get back. I'm watching a movie."

After leaving my number with Angela, Jane and I were finally outside and I took a deep breath and let a few tears escape as she opened her passenger side door for me.

"Maura…" she hummed, "you okay?"

I turned to her before getting in the car while I watched her take stock of my facial features. Clearing my throat, "yes, I'm fine. This is just very difficult."

She put her hand on top of mine so now they were both resting on the ajar window on the door, "I can't begin to understand, but I'm here. But I think you owe it to yourself for a night of fun."

"I'd like to check on Cassidy every hour."

"Okay, we can do that," the detective's voice was still in a soothing tone as she guided me to the seat.

She hopped behind the steering wheeling quickly and slowly rolled down the drive way.

"Where are we going?

"Little cop bar we go to all the time. Called the Dirty Robber."


	9. Chapter 9

"The Dirty Robber?" I was intrigued, yet mortified. Mostly intrigued.

"Yep," she smacked her lips together. "You're going to love it." Her laughter filled the car. "Maybe."

We drove the rest of the ride mostly in a comfortable silence. Unlike the other evening, we managed to make record time. She said we were about three blocks away and it broke me from my reverie. I never thought I would be here in this place and time right now, next to _her_.

"You still okay?"

"Yes," I let out a hesitant breath and checked the time, 7:56 it blinked at me.

Always the detective, "how about we call at 8:43pm? Random enough of a time to be able to give or take a minute and still be alright…"

I placed a shaky hand on her forearm resting on the middle console separating us. "Thank you." I sighed.

Before I could stall us anymore she was up and out of the car before I had a chance to whip my head around, "Dr. Isles," she opened my door and offered her arm.

I gladly accepted it, "Detective Rizzoli," I stood from the car and we started toward the entrance.

"I apologize for everyone in there," Jane burst out.

I stopped, "why would you do that?"

"Just… you'll see how it is." Anger began to twist in her face and I didn't like it.

With our arms still looped around one another, I placed my hand on top of hers with a soft squeeze, "Jane, I chose to come here with _you._ Whatever consequences I must face in making this choice are mine and I will gladly pay them."

A grin tugged on the left corner of her lips as we continued back to the door and walked in.

The place had a very Irish ambiance to it with a lot of Boston flare. Booths spread around the sides of the pub, seating interspersed in the middle, and a long mahogany bar with a row of more modern looking leather stools. It was warm and inviting. Korsak and Frost spotted us and waved us over to where they were.

"Hey you guys made it! Frost was just braggin' about ya, Dr. Isles" Detective Korsak greeted us as we slid in the booth opposite of them.

The darker skinned detective began to nervously blush.

"Is that so Frost?" Jane poked at him. "Whatcha braggin' about, huh?"

"Oh you know, after you guys left," he paused to wiggle a finger at Detective Frost, "he looked her up."

I was so embarrassed.

"That so?" Jane flipped an eyebrow at him.

"No, no, no, Dr. Isles, I'm so sorry. " The darker man set his pint of beer on the table and began gesturing wildly with his hands. "That is not what it was like. You were just so brilliant in there and I was so impressed and just wanted to look at your credentials and…"

"Detective Frost, it's alright, I would have done the same in your position." I offered my help in trying to alleviate the ridicule the darker detective could receive.

"But wow, Doc, I'm even more impressed. I mean, damn."

I really had no intentions of traveling down this road right now, "thank you, Detective. But I believe you owe me a drink."

That had all three of the officers in amusement.

"You got it, Doc. What are you drinking?" He stood from the chair at the end of the booth.

"Um…" I looked to Jane.

"Two pints of Guinness please," she looked to Frost. "Murray just got 'em on draft a couple weeks ago."

Sergeant Korsak moved out of the booth seat across from us saying he was going to help Frost with those drinks. The brunette detective nudged me with her arm before checking on the status of my well being. I reassured her I was doing just fine and was enjoying myself thus far. She started asking about what kind of credentials I have as I simply mentioned the words Harvard and Johns Hopkins and then kept changing the subject.

With the time it takes to pour a proper pint of Guinness, though I've never had one until now, plus the time it takes to order, Jane pointed out they had been gone for maybe too long of a time.

We both stretched our necks up to see them and they finally caught our stares before they said something amusing to one another and proceeded back to the table.

"Sorry guys, Murray was just tellin' us they're going to start up the karaoke machine soon," the youngest of them all, Frost, placed our drinks in front of us.

She almost spit out her first sip, "oh my god, no."

"Oh, Jane," I chided.

"Actually, let's make this interesting… Korsak, when they startin' it up?"

"He said about 8:30 or somethin', why?"

"Me and Maura versus you and Frost in a quick game of 301," she nodded her head in the direction of the dartboard, "losing team has to sing. Duet or solo, don't care."

The two gentlemen sized each other up and knew they couldn't say no to the challenge.

Rules were spoken and Jane was talking me through different strategies while I told her it was simple trigonometry and addition. We began right away to try and do best out three.

The first game was a quick win in the men's favor while the second one we took easily. The third and final tie breaker was a close one, and unfortunately Jane busted and Frost came in for the win. A lot of trash talking followed as well as another round of drinks. Before the pints came back to the table the brunette detective was pulling her phone from her belt, dialing, and putting it against her ear.

"Hey Ma, here's Maura," she passed the phone right to me.

"H... hi Angela," I fumbled with the device for a moment. "How's everything going? Is Cassidy alright?"

 _"Yes, we're great! She loves Aladdin so far and agrees with Jane that the genie is the best part. We're fine, go enjoy your night, we'll see you soon."_

"Can… Can I talk to Cassidy for a minute?"

She must have been right next to her, "hi Auntie Maura!"

"Hi honey, how are you doing?"

"Oh my gosh, I love this movie. Can we get this movie so I can watch it all the time?" I relaxed in hearing the rushed and excited tone.

I let an encouraging smile cross my face as I told her we can pick out any Disney film she wants so we can watch all of them together. I informed her I lost a game so I was going to have to sing in front of everyone and she was very disappointed she wouldn't be able to be there to see it, but still really likes my voice. After a little more rambling, we bid our goodbye for the time being.

As soon as Jane clipped the phone back on her belt our drinks were back at the table along with two large black blinders full of laminated pages that Frost and Korsak dropped in front of us.

"There you go ladies, choose wisely. Are you going to do a duet?"

Jane flipped the cover open and song upon song was listed in there for our choosing.

"Remember those consequences you were talking about…" Jane mumbled to me with a wink when I finally caught her gaze. Her eyes twinkled at me before she went back to scanning the pages.

"Yes," I freed the nervousness from my throat and began to speak with more confidence as I found the words, "and I am going to gladly pay them." I looked up quickly with a ghost of smirk on my face, "would you mind going first though?"

"Sure, I'll go first," she looked almost worried for me.

We decided we would surprise each other with our choices and write them down and hand them to the other two detectives. I was confident with the song I picked, though had never sung it for an audience of any kind before.

I have however done a lot of singing in public when I was part of the LowKeys, an a cappella group, the first year they started when I attended Harvard. Not to mention the nine years I spent in choir at boarding school.

We were both down to the halfway point of our second pints when Jane's name was called up. She downed the rest of her beer before she shone a cheeky smile at me and headed for the microphone on the other side of the pub.

The audio cued up and an acoustic guitar sound filled the air, grabbing everyone's attention as the detective took the stand behind her strong hands. I heard her take a deep breath before the words started to emit from the speaker.

"Twenty-five years and my life is still… Trying to get up that great big hill of hope… For a destination," hoots and hollers filled the air as the detective carried on with a song most, if not all, seemed to know. "I realized quickly when I knew I should… That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man… For whatever that means…." She paused with the song and I was suddenly missing the rasp of her voice as she belted the lyrics out. "And so I cry sometimes… When I'm lying in bed just to get it all out… What's in my head… And I, I am feeling a little peculiar…"

From that point on everyone had joined in singing with her while she made sure to make eye contact with me every few lines. I was surprised she had such a good voice and really seemed to know how to carry a tune. "And I say, heyyy hey hey heyyy… I said hey, what's going on?" The whole crowd seemed to keep going on with it while Jane looked like she was clearly done and ready to get out of the spotlight.

An applause like thunder rolled through the pub as the confident walk of Detective Rizzoli swept back down the length of the establishment. "I would hate to be the person to follow that," she winked at me while I gave her a lighthearted push.

"That was a very nice performance, Jane."

She eyed me cautiously, "thank you. I'm curious to see what you have in store."

Frost and Korsak who hung toward the back, enjoying the show, tipped their beers at Jane and nodded in my direction. The younger detective mouthed a _good luck_ at me.

All I could do was smile when hearing my name announced as the next talent to the stage area.

I quietly stood behind the microphone and speaker systems while staring at the prompt on the screen that was measuring the interlude to the song. I took a deep breath and grabbed the stand with a firm grip to help settle my nerves right as the words appeared on screen… "So I'm back… to the velvet underground… Back to the floor that I love… To a room with some lace and paper flowers… Back to the gypsy that I was, to the gypsy that I was…"

Though my voice was a little rusty, I was happy I was able to somewhat range my vibrato the way Stevie Nicks does when she sings this song. " _And it all comes down to you_ … well you know that it does, well… Lightning strikes maybe once… maybe twice… Oh and it lights up the night and you see you're a gypsy…"

Before I knew it I was surrounded by whistling patrons all staring at me. I looked to the two male detectives in the back who were giving me the thumbs up and then to Jane who stood there with her arms crossed and jaw on the floor. A sudden wave of courage, and a pint and a half of Guinness, washed over me as I released the microphone from the stand and began walking down the tile runaway while carrying on with Gypsy by Fleetwood Mac. "She faces freedom…" My feet were taking right toward the stunned brunette, "With a little fear…" I was now making a circle a round her, slowly, while I belted out the lyrics. "Well I have no fear… I have only love… And if I was a child… And the child was enough… Enough for me to love… Enough to love… "I drew out as I progressed back to the stand before divulging the rest of the song lyrics.

I was coming to end of the song when a deafening rise of shrieking and round of applause brought me back to reality. I was suddenly bashful again as I tipped my head and flew past Jane on my way back to our booth. My whole body was shaking as I sat down and took a calming sip of my pint.

"Dr. Isles, you sure got a set of pipes on ya!" The sergeant slapped his hand on the table for emphasis.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked sweetly.

"He means you really know how to sing, Doc!" Frost chimed in.

I blushed, "oh, thank you."

"Wow," Jane scooted in the booth next to me, "that was…" she looked at

the air around us and came back with no words. The other two officers headed to the bar to grab another round for themselves while we declined an offer for a third saying that I would need to be leaving soon. After glancing around the pub and gauging the patrons, my gaze caught Jane's.

The intensity of our stares made everyone else vanish into thin air. I could see flecks of orange and yellow in her eyes and I know she was looking just as hard at mine. I felt it everywhere and I could not look a way, nor was I was trying to.

It's difficult to say how long we were staring at each other, or when we began to slide ourselves from the booth with our belongings and start toward the front door. Jane, never letting her eyes leave my face, made a quick mention to her partner and sergeant that we needed to be on our way. They didn't give her a hard time once she made mention of a Saturday morning practice.

Damp air wet my eyes as soon as we exited and I had to blink to gather my bearings. My brunette companion held her elbow out for me as she did before and I looped my arm around hers while we headed toward the car. We pulled our bodies closer the colder the air got with each of our steps.

"Where'd you learn to sing like that?"

My ears rung as the detective broke the silence, "oh," I stuttered, "I was in an a cappella group in college and did some years of choir in boarding school…" I tried to sound disinterested so she didn't probe more.

I felt her body shake with a nod up and down. "You have a beautiful voice."

I whispered a timid thank you. "You sounded like a rock star."

She chuckled lightly before inquiring more, "what made you pick that song?"

We had stopped walking and were now facing each other, arms still linked to my left, her right. "It's one of my favorites…" I started, "and I've never sung it in front of anyone before. I have actually never done karaoke before either."

My smile was growing wider just looking Jane's, "well you sure are a natural, Maura." She turned us back on path to her unmarked police cruiser right as she mumbled, "I'd love to hear you sing again."

The words were so low and the wind had be whipping past us, but I know that I heard correctly as I watched her eyes squint hard and neck rise with a rosy hue. I was feeling more and more bold as we approached the passenger side door, Jane pulled the handle and I slid out of her arm's embrace but left her with this, "I'd love to sing for you again, Jane. Though perhaps next time, it'll just be me and you." Then I quickly dipped into the seat while she ran around to get into hers. After the detective started the ignition she gave me a brief mischievous grin, the darkening blush on her cheeks warmed the car.

Along the way I asked her questions about her family, learning that she has two brothers, one in prison, Tommy, and the other I've already met, Frankie. Her father married some _"blonde bimbo,"_ as she put it, and moved to Florida, and just up and left their mother one day. She had mentioned still having some cousins around the area as well as some still in Italy, which she would really like to go one day.

The tables turned on me as she answered all the questions I rattled off, "okay, your turn."

I took a deep breath, "what would you like to know?"

"Everything," she exhaled for me.

"Where should we start?" I made quick eye contact with her before she changed lanes.

"Something tells me you and Cassidy did not know each other very well before all of this…" The detective may have felt my shrug beside her, "I'm curious, and please tell me to back off and tell me it's none of my business if I'm stepping on any toes here," she prefaced, "but how did it all happen?"

Here it is. I knew it would occur one day, I just didn't anticipate it being now - especially after singing karaoke just moments earlier. "For starters, I didn't know my biological parents growing up. I was told many different tales of them being dead by my adoptive parents. They were so wrapped up into their lives and each other that I wasn't really given the time of day…" I shook my head loose of the memories. "Anyway, one day, a little over a year ago, my lawyer made urgent contact with me and said I needed to leave right away because I was needed back in Boston. Nothing was explained to me whatsoever and I flew here two days later." I paused to look out of window. "That's where I met Paddy Doyle." I waited for a gasp from Jane but was not awarded it, so I continued. "He is my biological father who had another daughter after giving me up," my eyes began to well up and I did my best to hold everything back. "She was living in Chicago at the time and was actually a waitress at this diner I frequented. She was so bubbly and charismatic, and really one of the only strangers I ever engaged with because of her personality. Never would I have guessed that we were half-siblings. But, she was killed, I'm not sure on any of the details at all, just what I was able to read from Paddy as he just sat there in front of me. And there was Cassidy, this poor woman's abandoned daughter and we're standing in a basement of an old hotel and she looks absolutely terrified, and I'm terrified, and it had gotten to a point where I just thought it was all a dream. But it wasn't, it was so very, very real." My cheeks were streaking with tears now, "and I signed all the adoption paperwork, clearly not his first time having someone do that," a disgruntled huff exited my throat, "and it's been us ever since."

I'm not even sure when Jane had pulled in front of my house or when the car had stopped moving. She had her hand on mine and was handing me a tissue, "I'm sorry if I just opened all those wounds again… I… I had no idea."

"No, you couldn't have." My voice was soft, "and you have no reason to apologize. I wanted… no, I needed to get that off my chest. I'm just happy you're the person I unloaded all of it on rather than a cashier at a grocery store."

A quiet, at first, rumble of laughter filled the car. It then escalated and soon we were both shaking with hilarity.

I realized as it was dying down that her thumb was rubbing small circles on the back of my hand.

"Your secrets are safe with me. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Hearing these words trickle so easily from her lips, I have never felt more safe. "Everything you've been through, Maur, and you're the most amazing woman I know. And I know we just met a few days ago but I feel like I've always known you. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think I do." I knew exactly.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: *** Thank you all for your patience, reviews, and for taking the time to read. Also, the reader who asked me to state my age and referred to me as a ten-year old due to my avatar, please note these two things: One, I mentioned my wife in a previous author's note, we were both born in the eighties. You can tell by my bangs. Two, I have no idea how to change the avatar, please don't let my lack of fluency with this site deter you from reading this. I really put a lot of time, effort, handwritten outlines, into it after pretty much a five year writing hiatus and have very much so enjoyed playing with these characters. Anyhoo - I hope this chapter was worth the wait, there will be more to come in the near future! I look forward to any and all feedback, thank you for taking the time to review, they have all helped in keeping the writer's block at bay. -Kara ***

Chapter 10

My mind couldn't be further from the composed responses and proposals that I've been writing all morning on my laptop in an effort to finalize catering and décor plans with a couple projects for the Isles Foundation. I am getting ready to send the last email as I realize how loud the crunch in Cassidy's cereal is and a grin tugs at the corner of my lips. The noise brings me back to the present and humbles my over-active brain. "You excited for practice today?"

Her hair is in disarray and scattered in wild auburn ringlets over her shoulders and the sight of her warms my heart. "Yes! And Coach Jane told us on Wednesday this practice would be two hours."

She went back to her breakfast as the name Jane rolled around in my head. It caused me to close my laptop and slowly walk toward my office to put it back on the charge. I made a brief stop in the foyer and looked around with a deep breath and hopeful smile.

 _Last Night_

 _"Everything you've been through, Maur, and you're the most amazing woman I know. And I know we just met a few days ago but I feel like I've always known you. Do you know what I mean?"_

 _"I think I do." I knew exactly._

 _She sped around to my door to open it and held out her arm as she had done before. Swaying around the front end of the car and to the walkway, our elbows had loosened and arms fell to our sides, our hands and fingers interlocking instead._

 _"Thank you so much for this evening, Jane." I said with the step up to my front door._

 _"Thank me? Maur, you were the entertainment. I should be thanking you." She turned toward me with a sweet smile and pulled me into her personal space with our connected hands._

 _I settled into her with no hesitation. "I suppose you're right," anticipation causing a husky breath to stir from my throat. "You can thank me now." I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, my whole body in a tremble, and a beautiful silence encased us on my front stoop. It was bizarre how familiar this felt with her._

 _We took a moment and let our eyes rake all over each other's faces until they landed on one another and locked in place. Everything in me had frozen, along with time, as I felt her breath whisper against my cheeks and her scent intrigue my nose. I have never made such eye contact with anyone, but we were able to carry our conversations with just the way in which we would look at each other. I could feel her thoughts and I knew she could feel mine – the connection only strengthening with the tight embrace of our hands._

 _After being mesmerized by each other for several moments, or hours – I'm still unsure, I noticed a quick glance Jane made behind me, my back to the front window, and a saddening drop in her features. A subtle growl escaped her chest, "my nosy mother," she pointed over my shoulder._

 _I spun and caught her before she hid behind the drapes. "I guess we should be going in..." The deflation in our bodies mirrored one another's as we pivoted toward the door while I felt her tracing her thumb along the inside of my wrist. I'm sure she was feeling the racing of my heart to make sure it matched hers._

I nervously bit my lip at the recent memory as I finished putting my laptop away. Pushing the idea out of my mind, for a short period of time, I decided I would get all of Cassidy's things together for t-ball and patiently wait until she was ready to go to the field. _Patiently,_ I repeated to myself as a mantra. Out of the two of us, it's hard to tell who was more eager for practice today.

Of course we were the first ones there. I nervously drove into the parking lot this time and pulled into a spot right next to a black SUV. As soon as I put the car in park Cassidy was unbuckling her seat belt and trying to climb out.

I warned her to be patient and that I would open the door because the child safety locks were enabled. She used my hand to help force her and her bag full of t-ball gear out of the door at the same time. We shared a little laughter together before our names were called out one after the other.

"Maura! Cassidy!" The familiar Boston accent brought our attention to the trunk of the SUV parked next to us. Coach Frankie was there checking and unloading all of the equipment for the day. He shone a bright smile at us. "First one's here, that means you get to help bring all this to the field."

"Okay, Coach Frankie, I'm strong!" Cassidy slumped her bag over her shoulder and held out her arms straight out in front of her like a shelf.

He gave a good belly laugh at this before grabbing a couple things from the trunk. "Okay, we got a few helmets," he put one on each stuck out hand and one on her head, "oh, and can't forget about the bases," across her arms he lay a dusty bag with large rubber shapes. "Whoa, you are pretty strong She-Hulk! You can put it right in the dugout on the third base side."

She nodded her head with a bobble of the loosely placed helmet on top and walked slowly to the dugout. Frankie and I still trying to hide our laughter, he turned to me, "So, Fleetwood Mac, huh?" A mischievous smile playing on his face.

I jerked my neck back as I realized what he was referring to and suddenly my fair skin was glowing with a deep crimson blush. "Oh my god," was all I could get out.

He grabbed his chest with hilarity, "yeah, you sang karaoke at a cop bar… it's all over the station now. Wait til' Janie sees what kind of smack-talk she'll get. Can't believe she lost at darts. It's _her_ game."

"Well, news travels awfully fast," I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves and began to smile. "Maybe she got distracted."

He quirked his lip in a knowing way, "I'd bet on it," and then he was off with the rest of the gear and headed toward the diamond.

I doubled back to the driver side of my Prius to grab my phone and the rather large honeycrisp apple I had saved for myself since I hadn't had breakfast yet. I turned and took a bite while pushing the door closed with my hip as another car was pulling in next to me.

She stepped out of the unmarked cruiser and strutted over to me slowly. She was in black jogging pants, a grey zip-up sweatshirt, and a white BPD t-shirt with her dark mane pulled into a ponytail, and my breath immediately left my body. Out of decency, Jane looked away while I nearly choked on the bite of fruit in my mouth. Used to being to so poised and composed at all times, my recovery was less than conspicuous.

"Good morning," her leathery voice circled around me and smoothed out the edges.

"Good morning, Jane," I exhaled heavily. Once our eyes caught we held them for a moment to have the rest of our conversation.

We almost didn't know how to stand around each other without constantly adjusting our positions.

"You gonna offer me a bite?" She held her face seriously with a hint a mischief. I looked from her to the apple several times before I brought it as an offering in her direction. She held up her hand and smiled, her dimples showing a sweet apology.

Our attention was diverted when the next car pulled into the lot. A white Lincoln. I heard Jane quietly grumble as two doors opened and Natalie emerged from the back and Tracy from the driver's seat. She let Natalie run off to the field without so much as a wave, while she made a bee line right to us. This woman was incorrigible.

"Good Morning, ladies. Such a beautiful day for some t-ball." She was wearing black cropped, and very tight, yoga pants, a long violet sweater duster that tied at the waist, with a scandalous v-neck underneath.

"Good Morning Tracy," I greeted her politely while Jane nodded. "Yes, it's a lovely day today."

"Very," she removed her sunglasses and looked me up and down, "very, lovely indeed. In fact, I would go as far to say nothing could be more lovely."

I took a loud bit of my apple to try seem unappealing, in a way.

"Well, gotta go!" Jane diverted Tracy's attention away from my body while my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. "Maur, thanks for the apple," she snatched it from my hand with an even louder chomp. We both knew I watched her teeth sink into the same spot mine had been in. "Sorry I forgot to even feed us last night between the pints of Guinness and karaoke." She turned to jog to the diamond and looked back at us after two full strides with a wicked grin while Tracy and I simply stared at her retreating form.

The persistent blonde woman next to me was silent while she pursed her lips and moved toward the bleachers. Defeat tightening her shoulders while she walked.

Once everyone else arrived, all the girls gathered in a circle for some light warm ups. I watched in awe how Jane and Frankie were able to grasp and hold the young players' attention spans. After stretching and pairing off to play catch, they were divided in half – one group with each of the coaches. Jane was hitting fly balls and seeing how well the girls could catch while her brother hit them bouncy grounders.

I was so engrossed with how well Cassidy was running the drills that I when I checked my watch, just over an hour had passed by. I peered around my shoulder to see Tracy still sitting on the third tier, opposite side of the bleachers, her face stuck in her phone.

"Hey Maura!" The matriarch of the Rizzoli clan shouted my name from behind the bleachers.

"Angela!" I stood to meet her toward the edge of the grass near the lot. "I didn't know you would be here today."

"Oh I usually only go to the big games. I'm just here to drop off the uniforms." She hitched her thumb behind her to a pile of three boxes. "Frankie asked if I could bring them to the field since he and Janie didn't have time after their run this morning.

"Well that is very kind of you. Here, let me help you," I bent from the knees to lift two of the boxes while she grabbed one. We placed them on the bottom bleacher so all the girls could swarm around them and pick out their numbers when the time was right. Angela explained the whole process to me while we stood in front of Tracy's line of sight. And sun. I could almost feel her fuming sighs.

"By the way, Maura, your niece is just the sweetest little girl ever. We had so much fun last night!" She made me feel instantly calm, even with her thunderous Boston accent reaching across the field.

"Cassidy also really enjoyed herself. She really took a liking to you right away."

"She's a smart cookie too, that one. She told me she can read at almost a high school level! You've done wonders with her. It's like it was built in ya all along… Ya know, sometimes it takes child to raise a village."

It was the most simple, and backwards, yet most poignant phrase I had ever heard. "That means so much, Angela, thank you," I reached my hand out to her crossed arms and placed it, with a gentle squeeze, on a cuffed denim sleeve.

"You two will be family soon enough, we'll have to have you over for a Sunday dinner – Rizzoli style."

We chuckled at her choice of words. "We would love to."

"How about tomorrow?"

The immediate offer spun my head slightly, "I... um..." I stammered, "let me discuss it with Cassidy…" I paused to collect myself, "but you know what, I would love to and I know she would too."

"Okay, well, don't tell Janie, we can have it be a surprise." At least this she tried to whisper. "Oh, and I'm so embarrassed about the end of the night. I wasn't spying, I swear. I was just making sure both of you were sober and not falling down drunk. A mother always worries."

Part of me warmed with a blush at the loving nature of this woman. She was loud, boisterous, and ostensibly nosy. But she is also incredibly nurturing, kind-hearted, loving, and just what I always imagined a mother would be like. Then my mind flashed to her jumping behind the drapes right as Jane and I were holding hands and closing in on each other's personal space. "It's quite all right… We were just saying goodnight."

She snapped her mouth shut from the first thought that crossed her mind and went with the second. Taking a step toward me, her voice a low murmur, "I got a good eye-full, Maura. That wasn't just a good night."

I didn't even have a chance to react before all the players were headed right toward us in a swarm of pony-tails and baseball caps.

"After the water break, we'll pass out the uniforms!" Jane's voice called over the top of the tiny bodies swarming for the dugout. She caught my eye as they drew closer and then took notice of her mother. I watched her head move at a rapid pace between us right before she froze. I turned and busied myself with opening boxes while the brunette detective continued toward her team.

Through the remainder of practice, Angela and I chased the sunlight along the bottom tier of the rickety bleachers. I had peered back moments before practice was about to end and noticed Tracy had moved to the fence post at the dugout.

All the other cars were beginning to pull back up in the parking lot. We stood and began to meander our way over to the players while they were having some sort of pep-talk.

"Great practice everybody! Hands in!" Coach Jane lead them in a team cheer before they all scattered to the cars lying in wait.

"All right, last ones, who's going to help Coach Frankie carry _all_ this stuff back to his car?" The athletic and grass-stained brunette motioned to a bench full of equipment and four eager players left behind. Including Natalie and Cassidy.

The Rizzoli matriarch and I stood back while they finished the rest of their chatter in the dug out. We both watched as Tracy left her spot from behind the rusty, metal fence post and approached Jane. I felt Angela's eyes on me as mine burned into the back of Ms. Hale's head. Jealousy was new for me. I rationalized to myself, and since I couldn't detect what they were saying, I motioned for Angela and me to start heading out to the lot. As I turned back to check the whereabouts of Cassidy, Jane caught my eye and held me with a stern gaze before looking away. This was a look I wasn't familiar with yet. I decided to store this away for now as my muddy t-ball player and I figure out what to do for the rest of the afternoon since it was only an early one o'clock.

"I wouldn't worry about her, dear." Mrs. Rizzoli snapped me from my thoughts.

"Worry about whom?"

She smirked at my poor cover up, "they tried already. Didn't work."

My mouth opened but no words fell out. As soon as I was able to grasp the ability to compose a sentence, Natalie and Cassidy were bounding for the car in what appeared to be a race; Tracy and Jane, walking next to each other, not too far behind the girls, with traces of laughter on both of their faces. Impatient knots formed quickly in my stomach.

My Cassidy won the race easily, though they still decided they would race each other in between the lines of the empty parking spaces while the rest of us adults congregated to the side. Frankie and Angela were next to leave, which left Tracy, Jane, and me.

"Well, I would love to stay and chit-chat all day ladies, but we must be going. Jane, as always," she nodded to the detective, a sly smile on her face, "and Maura, a pleasure. We must set up a play date with our girls. Will be seeing you ladies soon." She departed casually and motioned for her daughter to come along. Once Natalie left, Cassidy began throwing the ball and bouncing it from the wall of a brick recreational building behind the dugout.

"Thank you Judge Hale!" Jane shouted to the presumptuous blonde woman. "I'll let you know a good day to bring Lindsey and Kelly by."

 _Judge Hale._ I knew my mouth was hanging open by the size of the smile on Jane's face before she continued with what I hoped would be an explanation. "Those are her older daughters, both play softball in college… thought it would be cool if they came by one day to show the girls a couple things."

My inability to speak had also rendered me motionless. With a frozen reaction from me, it caused her to continue. "I'm sorry… about earlier. If that was too… I don't know. I'm just sorry. I haven't apologized enough to you today yet, so… here it is."

As I watching the clumsy way she was moving her limbs with an apology and the awkward eye contact, I felt what some would refer to as "butterflies" in my stomach. That immediate beautiful lightness to your body, that makes you feel hot and cold at the same time, makes you quiver from head to toe, causes your heart to flutter, and leaves you feeling discombobulated where words and sentences do not form the way they used to because they're falling from your mouth before your brain has a chance to even think about them, "would you like to come over for a picnic in the backyard?" I've never had one of those, not even with Cassidy, in any of my backyards. I was beginning to feel concerned.

"Yeah," she paused; it looked almost as if she was going through the same motions. "That sounds great! I can't remember the last time I had a picnic…"

"Me neither…"

We both stared at the ground with subtle laughter playing behind our lips at the very spontaneous decision.

Jane was the first one to speak, "so, should I just head right over from here?"

"Yes, hopefully we arrive before you so you don't have to wait."

"Oh, something tells me beat you there."

A smirk caught the corner of lip, "care to make a bet on that?"

"Oh no, no. I'll take my chances. Or use my siren." She laughed before turning to head to her car while I gathered Cassidy and all of her newly dirtied items and headed toward mine.

"We're going to have a picnic in the backyard with Coach Jane."

"Cool! When?" I was relieved in seeing the excitement etched in her features.

"Now. As soon as we get home."

"I'm so excited! I've never had a picnic before!"

A small pang in my heart drew my eyes to the rear-view mirror so I could catch her expression. "Well we will have to make sure it's the best one ever then."

I was met with a cheerful giggle while she silently thought to herself for the rest of the car ride home.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Long overdue, sorry for the wait, much appreciation for all of your reviews and feedback. Please, read.

Chapter Eleven

I knew she would let me win.

I have already started making finger sandwiches to go along with a fruit salad and some baked pita chips with black bean humus. Surely I didn't drive that recklessly where she would be nearly twenty-five minutes behind me. I stopped myself immediately before thinking of any extenuating circumstances as to why she could be late.

Clearing my mind, I chopped several leaves of fresh mint to garnish the top of the fruit salad and began packing the items in our picnic basket – an impulse buy I never thought we would use. Cassidy insisted we did today. Along with plates, utensils, napkins, and glassware, it came with a matching picnic blanket that she is currently laying on in the middle of the backyard while her young and observant eyes take to the sky.

Two raps at the door had me gasping for air. She was here.

I peeled the door back slowly while the gravelly voice filled the air.  
"I swear I didn't let you win," a mischievous smile lingered on her lips while she greeted me. Stepping across the threshold her arms were held firmly behind her back in a rather devious manner.

"Are you sure about that, detective? You even got a head start." I jabbed as we made our way to the kitchen so I could continue packing everything up. I took a quick glance as I rounded the corner of the island to see that she still had her arms knit tightly behind her.

"Well, I did have to make one stop along the way…" her voice became sing-songy toward the end of her statement.

"Oh?" I pressed forward.

"My mother warned me to never arrive anywhere empty handed." She presented to me, a bag of honeycrisp apples. The same variety we shared this morning.

"Oh my goodness, how thoughtful! Thank you, Jane!"

"Probably the best apple I've ever had. Thank you for that… this morning… by the way." She stated in a very low and smoky, barely audible mumble.

We both shook the nerves from our throats with subtle grunts as we maneuvered through the kitchen and she lay the bag atop the counter. "Wow, quite the picnic basket there. Do you guys do this often?"

I stifled a no in response, "I actually removed the tags a few moments ago. Cassidy and I came across it at this little boutique, she insisted." I explained with a wink.

"She's a smart one, who wouldn't need this?" Her raven hair spiraled in a whirlwind as she peered around the house, perhaps in search of the seven year old. "Where is she, by the way?"

"Follow me, detective," I led us through the backdoor, exposing us to a sunny and green yard with a stone patio, glider, table, and chairs sharing a walkway to the guest house, and a large field of grass to the left expanding from the back of my house to the back of guest home. Cassidy was directly in the center with the picnic blanket beneath her, still lost in the sky until she saw us.

She ran to Jane instantly and was scooped up into a hug as if this was a greeting they had done a hundred times before. I melted as soon as I saw the cheeky smile Cassidy shot my way over the detective's shoulder. A sudden giggling nose broke out through the yard as my young one found herself on the wrong end of tickle fight.

With the three of us seated on the blanket, I began distributing sandwiches and fruit salad cups and set up the black bean hummus with pita chips circled around it. With the sun at our backs, it was pleasantly warm outside and we all ate peacefully, occasionally making faces at one another.

On her very last bite, Cassidy was already up and off the blanket, asking if it was all right if she got the sidewalk chalk out to decorate the patio. I encouraged the creative outburst and she got right to work while Jane and I finished.

"This was a great spread, Maur. You could have fooled me this was your first picnic." Her espresso eyes twinkled at mine, holding my gaze as a small smile began creasing across her features. A comfortable silence encompassed us while we picked away at the hummus and last few finger sandwiches.

"So," this recurring phenomena of my mouth moving faster than my brain was peeking out, "Judge Hale, huh?"

A beam of crimson illuminated her olive skin while I bit back my smirk. She took a sip of water, then an even longer one, and carefully placed the bottle back on the blanket – draining time and answers. "She, uh," her usually confident voice caught stammering, "well, it was a while ago… and I was..."

"I'm sorry, Jane, you don't have to say anything. Just… an observation. Before your mother said anything about it, by the way."  
"What did she say?" Her voice growled.

"Nothing. Just that it didn't work. Honest." I held my hands like cards face up on a table.

She nodded with belief. "It started when I was in the academy… she was just finishing law school," she finally looked in my direction.

"How long were you two together?" My inquisitive mind kept going.

"Three years, give or take a month." Her velvety brown orbs were now scanning the length of the backyard as if it were a timeline. "We really didn't see each other that much. She was busy, I was busy. Life was happening. I went to surprise her at her place one weekend; we hadn't seen each other in nearly three weeks… both of us living in Boston, no more than ten miles from another. She was hosting a party I hadn't been invited to. I found out why once I spent twenty minutes looking for her, in a small three bedroom apartment I might add, and discovered her in bed with another woman. I had had my suspicions… but just didn't want to think that about her. I didn't want to believe it. But I had seen her in certain scenarios where I thought it could be true and I'd shield myself from the idea of it. She was, well, still is, a good person. But, you can throw a rock in any direction at a crowded Boston event and you'll end up hitting someone she's slept with." A bitter edge wrapped around her words.

The sour moment bit the mood as I divulged a memory. "A similar experience myself. Found her in _my own_ bed with another woman. " A breath of shared silence passed between us. "I think the worst part about it were the muddy footprints that were left behind, leaving a path to my bedroom."

We each took moment to finally look back and laugh.

"I just don't get it…" she took a breathy gulp of air. "How could anyone cheat on you? You're the most beautiful woman in any room, ever, you're incredible at everything, and a genius on top of it! The whole package and some you never knew you needed. That woman was an idiot, whoever she was."

Her omission stunned us both into silence – except for the loud beating of our hearts. After several moments we finally chanced a look at one another.

"Thank you guys again… for having me," she looked away and forked the last couple of bites of fruit. "Is this mango?"

I looked at the fruit falling from her utensil with a grin, "no, that's actually a sliver of peach." Picking at the last couple of pieces in my cup, I pulled out a slice of mango and held it between my fingers, presenting it to the detective, "this is what you were looking for."

Slowly, and delicately she craned her neck forward and sunk her teeth into the flesh of the citrus, wrapping her lips around my fingers which held it, before gradually withdrawing. Sitting stunned, Jane huffed with silent laughter as I looked from her to my fingers, still held out in space, waiting for more.

"That's exactly what I was looking for," her raspy voice brought a warm chill across my skin. I knew she was able to see the affect her voice was having on me.

I was in a trance – her lips, my fingers, her breath, the sun. Now nervous, knowing I was under a bit of scrutiny from the detective who was watching my every move, I decided I would pack all the emptied containers and lunch supplies back in the basket. She helped wrangle up a few items out of our way as we simultaneously lowered our backs to the blanket. Our shoulders only inches apart. I could smell her hair, a lavender scent mixed with sweat from practice this morning had my mind swimming.

Between my lips I pulled a lungful of fresh spring air and let out a contented sigh while Jane stretched her arms behind her head.

"What a day, huh?" She smiled into the sky while I hummed a response to her.

Subtle breaks in the wind had us shifting closer and closer together. Every other minute I'd look over to the patio on my right to see what type of drawing my little artist was working on and report my hypothesis back to the brunette detective. Our laughter had the ground booming beneath us, now nearly curled in on one another, face to face.

Both trying to hide the redness in our cheeks from each other, we averted our gazes. I felt a soft tuck of hair behind my ear, my attention being brought back to irresistible dark chocolate pools two inches in front of mine. Our eyes locked, searching, melting. Her hand was resting on my cheek now, our breaths ragged with nervousness.

"Auntie Maura! Look what I made!"

I offered a forgiving smile before I began getting back up to a standing position, carefully. My heading was still swimming and my body was humming with something I still wasn't able to put my finger on. I barely had a chance to notice before Jane was already on her feet and presenting her hand to me.

"What is it sweetheart?" I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as we crossed the patio to see what she had created. "Wow! Honey that's gorgeous! Jane, look at this! Look at my little artist!" I beamed with happiness at the picture she had drawn in chalk. It was a clear as day reconstruction of the "Rainbow Fish" from the children's book. I sprinkled kisses all over her cheeks and head in approval of the drawings scattered about the patio. There was even a "Coach Jane is the Best" written out in bubble letters.

"A stellar ball player and a little Picasso, you're pretty cool, Cass." Jane high fived her and followed it with a squeeze around the shoulders.

She went on to explain her next ideas once the rain washed these ones away and told us to leave so she could work on the rest of the ocean for the fish.

As we were retreating back to the blanket I heard a familiar noise coming from the detective's pocket. We both looked at each other with stern expressions while she answered, "Rizzoli. Okay. Thirty minutes."

She slid her phone back in place before showering me with an apology. "Maur, I'm so sorry…"

"Please, Jane, don't apologize. We will see you soon… hopefully?"

"I promise. Soon." We held our gaze for only a moment to convey the pleading and severity of our promise.

She tickled Cassidy a good bye and wished her luck on her drawings before she was off.

We decided to take the rest of the afternoon for ourselves and enjoy the day – going for a late afternoon walk around our neighborhood and stopping at the park at the end of the street. My adventurous seven year old had originally began leading us this way, knowing how much she liked the monkey bars at this park versus all the others. She came to an abrupt stop as we rounded the corner. A Spanish cuisine food truck was posted in the parking lot and the sight of the vibrantly painted restaurant on wheels had Cassidy moving involuntarily it its direction and away from the jungle gym.

She perused the graffiti-style menu written in chalkboard down the length of the truck as I ordered two tofu tacos for each of us. Her eyes were full of wonder as the gentleman handed the orders over on two paper plates. We sat at the nearest bench to enjoy our dinner while children ran amongst us. Cassidy would gaze at me between every couple of bites with the most precious grin on her face. I loved it. I loved every second of it. And in the smallest of ways, this made me feel even closer to her.

"That was so good Auntie Maura!"

"It sure was. We'll have to stop by here again. Maybe next time he'll know our order." I winked at her as I collected our garbage. "How about we walk a little bit more, the sun is still out, and the other day, I saw this ice cream parlor…"

Her eyes lit up and she grabbed my hand and started heading through the gates of the park trailed by a chorus of giddy laughter.

"Do they have peanut butter cup?"

"It'll be my first time there too, I guess we will have to see. How about you think of _all_ the flavors that you want, then when we get there, I'm sure they'll have at least one of them! If they have two, I think we could work out a deal."

She giggled her response as we swung our held hands in the air while we finished our walk. A list of every ice cream imaginable came out of her mouth and ended just in time for me to open the door to the parlor. The proprietors were very sweet and patient when Cassidy asked them a dozen questions about their ice cream before she picked out what two scoops she wanted.

We nibbled on our waffle cones on the way back before the inquisition of Cassidy was then turned on me.

"Are you and Coach Jane best friends?"

I nearly choked on a praline. "Well, we're still getting to know each other… I don't know if we're best friends, but she is definitely a good friend. I really like Coach Jane." The last sentence was meant to be said internally, I know my observant child was able to pick up on this.

"My mommy had a best friend who was like Coach Jane. Her name was Alyssa. And I knew they were in love before they told me because I just know what it looks like. But then she had to move far away for work and we didn't see her any more. They didn't laugh a lot like you and Coach though. You guys always smile so much at each other. And she's really funny."

Her declaration had my heart nearly pounding through my chest cavity. I grabbed her free hand that was not curled around an ice cream cone and gave it squeeze. "Yes, she's very funny. And you know what, she thinks I'm funny too. She even told me herself."

"You are funny Auntie Maura. You make all the voices in my books and make the stories come alive!"

I chuckled into the last licks of my cone.

"And Coach Jane gives you happiness like you give me happiness."

Her statement now had me squatting eye level with Cassidy, and her dessert. "My sweetheart, you give me all the happiness, all the happiness in the world."

She rolled her eyes and a wide dimpled smile crossed her lips, "I _know_ that. But when you have happiness from more than just one person, it's even better."

All I could do was wrap my arms around and kiss her forehead. "You're my favorite in the whole world, do you know that?"

"Yeah," she squeezed me back, "you're my favorite too, Auntie Maura. And I can't wait to tell Coach Jane we ate from a truck!"

We let our laughter carry us home. I was still wired and Cassidy was slowly slipping out of her sugar consumption.

She asked to go to bed right away, but only so she could get up early and have as much sun as possible. My eager seven year old.

I tucked her in while she began to read "Rainbow Fish" to the both of us. By the fifth page she was fast asleep. I then retired to my room to do exactly the same and set an early alarm in order to catch up on a few hours of work.

Five-thirteen on a Sunday morning and I had already finished brewing one of my favorite coffee blends and caught up on some email correspondence regarding a few more proposals. What I like about offering my time to the Isles Foundation is that it helps to maintain a daily regiment. I plan on going back to work, somewhere, within the next year, when I feel that Cassidy has smoothly acclimated to all these changes around her, and keeping with a routine helps the mind and body adapt more efficiently.

While reviewing a vendor supply list my phone buzzed with information. I had been on a roll all morning and wanted to maintain the momentum for the next couple of hours before Cassidy woke up. She said she wanted to wake up early, but I wouldn't be shocked if she slept past nine this morning.

I let only another moment pass by before I checked the messages on my phone. I only had one.

 _Good Morning Maura, I'm not sure if you're up yet. I'm sorry if you're not and this text somehow wakes you up. I just got back to my car after working all night. I guess… I just wanted to say good morning. Good morning._

My chest swelled at the sight of her words. I disastrously scattered all the paperwork across my desk and read the message five more times – each time, my ribs swelling with anticipation.

 _Good Morning Jane. Your message did not wake me. I have been up for a little over an hour already. Good Morning._

I chuckled as I hit the send button then did my best to distract myself while I waited for a response. I went back to the supply list and highlighted all the necessary materials while inputting that data into a spreadsheet for the vendors to review – all very repetitive and tedious tasks.

Still no response back from her. I rationalized with myself that she was probably driving. I also hoped she would call me when she got home and the thought of being able to hear her voice was already taking the breath from me.

I was rummaging through my files to categorize all the information I had gone over this early morning while the buzzing on my desk stopped me of the manila folder madness.

Immediately jumping to my slipper-clad feet, I picked up the vibrating phone call. "I would tell you good morning, but it seems we have already covered that topic."

"But hearing you say it is even better than reading it."

As swiftly as I was on my feet, I was now melting back in my office chair with the silky tone humming in my ear. "Well then, good morning." I exhaled.

She sucked her teeth with dissatisfaction in response.

"Long night?" I gathered from her retort.

"Yes, but it's not that," a heavy breath of air pushed through the phone.

"Oh?" Concern and doubt drained the color from my face.

"No. It's just… I wish…" she paused, and I could feel the ghost of her features changing, though I was unable to determine into what.

"What's the matter?"

"Coffee."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, yours is the best."

My cheeks flushed with the compliment. "It is very good. But I just buy the beans, I can't be held responsible for making the best coffee. I was, however, just about to pour my second cup for the morning."

"Sounds delicious. You better open the front door."

"I… what?" My heart began hammering in my chest. Right was left, left was right, coordination was my foe. "The door?" I was somehow drifting to the hallway and stopped as soon as I was two steps away from the knob. I impatiently waited with trembling hands for the voice on the other line.

"I hope you have enough coffee left."

I anxiously pulled the door open to reveal the detective standing with her phone against her ear, tucked away behind a messy mane of brunette waves. She was still in her work attire – black slacks, black blazer, and a pale blue oxford. My knees were weak as I tried to compose my thoughts. "I have plenty left."

She crossed through the entry and we simply eyed each other up and down.

It was Jane who finally spoke first. "I was going to head right home and sleep until my family dinner tonight… but I just really wanted a good cup of coffee."

I smiled as I spun on my heel and led us toward the kitchen. "The best right?" I pulled a mug out and poured her a cup of the dark liquid.

"The best." She pulled it to her nose for a dizzying aroma before plunging in for a sip.

"I hope I didn't disappoint."

She captured my eyes above the mug, "never."

"Well, I'd like to make sure all of your senses are appeased by this cup of coffee." I declared while she grinned and put her cup back on the counter, intrigue in her eyes.

"Tastes good. Smells Good. Feels nice and warm in my hands. The color looks good I guess. I can't hear it though."

"Well that's just not enough. Coffee can be a similar hue, but not have the taste. I think we could improve the sense of vision while you consume this cup." I motioned for her to follow me outside into the early dawn.

A flamingo pink sun was threatening to break through the clouds over the backside of guest house while I ushered the lean detective and I to the glider on the edge of the patio.

I let a few swings back and forth from the gliding bench seat settle us while the sound of doves and songbirds played us a tune. "Does this improve the quality of the coffee?"

"Vastly." She kept her eyes glued to mine for a long moment before leaning back, in almost a slouching position – her arm resting straight along the headrests of the swinging love seat.

With a wind of courage, I too slouched back into the cushion. Her outstretched arm was around my shoulders without hesitation. She held me lightly, at first. Then we sunk into one another in one fluid motion. Molded as one. My head was on her shoulder, my limbs curled into her side. I could feel the ripple of her bicep flexing against my back while she rubbed soothing circles into it.

I felt myself smiling into the label of her blazer as a calmness took me over. A life of being distant from human emotion, untrusting and almost devoid of it for years, was slowing being taken within the tides rising and falling from her chest. I felt her head jerk in a swift motion to look behind me, toward the house, before it came to nuzzle on my forehead with a gentle hum.

This was another kind of happiness. We remained in this position for another extended moment, or two, before we started gathering ourselves to head back inside. I knew Cassidy would be waking soon and wanted to get breakfast started. I had thought about asking Jane if she would like to stay, but knew sleep would be welcoming her soon.

As we approached the back door I saw my little seven year old wonder sitting at the breakfast bar swing her short legs back and forth. She had a mischievous grin on her face as she scooped bites of a parfait into her mouth.

"Good morning sweetheart," I came to stand behind her with my hands on either side of her arms, "you made breakfast already?"

"Yep," she pooped the spoon out of her mouth and increased the swing in her legs, bobbing her up and down on the stool. "I made you one too."

I planted a kiss on the top of her head and looked across the counters to see a perfectly constructed parfait sitting next to the sink.

"Well you ladies enjoy your fancy breakfasts, I need to go and get some sleep."

"Good night Coach Jane," Cassidy continued spoon yogurt in her mouth, becoming messier by the minute with the huge ear to ear smile spread across her face.

Jane chuckled at her, giving her a secretive look before looking back at me, seeing that I noticed the exchange. The detective ran a hand through her unruly hair in response to the questioning shrug I gave her. I looked between the two of them while they both made a solid effort to look away.

"Yes, get some sleep, detective." I purred at her while we made our way to the door.

"As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm sure." She turned into me as she crossed the threshold. "Would it be okay… I mean, could I maybe… If… when.."

"You must be exhausted, you can barely compose a sentence." I leaned into the frame, bringing myself inches closer to her.

"I would really like to see you later."

"Yes." I exhaled.

"Okay."

We stood hypnotized by each other's gazes before she sheepishly began backing away.

"Sweet dreams," I wished her as she was now on the sidewalk.

She turned back once more with a confident half smirk and held my eyes before turning the corner. I closed the door and leaned against it for a beat of time.

I gathered myself and entered the kitchen to enjoy my parfait, seating myself next to Cassidy who was spooning the last bite out.

"What has you so bubbly this morning, silly girl?" She was practically bouncing off of the stool.

"Ohh… nothing." She hopped off the chair and placed her dishes in the sink.

"Young lady." I faked a stern voice. "What's going on?"

She came around the counter and stood next to me, "Coach Jane winked at me this morning when you guys were outside."

"She did?"

"Yeah, you guys were cuddling out there and I saw it. She saw me and I was giggling and then she winked at me and I came back in. That's when I made us breakfast. I didn't want you to have to spend time with that when you could be out there for a little longer."

Her affirmation had brought moisture to my eyes as I slid from the chair and enveloped her into a hug. "You are the sweetest, ever, my Cassidy." I stood abruptly. "Oh! I forgot to ask you. Angela asked us to come to the Rizzoli family dinner tonight. It's at her house. She said she wanted to surprise Jane so it's going to be secret. Do you want to go?"

A rigorous nodding of her head up and down had me convinced, along with the jumping in the place.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: My goodness, thank you all so much for these comments and words of encouragement! I'm so glad this story is being well received and I hope to not disappoint as I continue on through these chapters. I have been doing rough edits on these to get them to you a little quicker. I've been an avid reader on here for many, many years, and just can't wait until a story has been updated. I look forward to it, I pick the best time to read it, I think about it on and off until that point. Sometimes I get so excited when I'm writing this story, the words just won't manipulate the screen fast enough but I keep going. I'm also just used to writing shorthand for work, hopefully that explains some of it too. Anyway, it's time to read.

Chapter Twelve

Seven. That's how many outfits I have tried on so far. Anxiety was creasing each item I put on and it was all becoming too overwhelming. Cassidy was dressed and waiting almost an hour ago. She picked out her own outfit – black leggings, a denim button up shirt, and purple Converse shoes, with her auburn hair pulled into a pony tail at the base of her neck. Cassidy always looked adorable, she had a cute, somewhat tom-boyish style which could not suit her more.

"You don't have to look so fancy, Aunt Maura," she was lingering in the doorway, catching a glimpse of clothes thrown everywhere.

I pouted, dropped my shoulders, and let out a defeated whimper. "What should I wear?"

She crossed her arms and came to stand in front of me. "When I act like this, what do you tell me?"

Straightening up, I gathered my response. "I tell you calm down, leave the room for a moment, and I'll pick something out for you."

Cassidy had a tight grin on her face, arms still crossed. "Well?" She twisted a hand free and pointed to the door with it.

My mouth agape, I backed out of the room just staring at her. Not only just what she said, but the delivery of it, the sarcasm – it was as if I just watched her grow up a little bit more.

I re-entered my room after touching up my hair and make up, several times. I was nervous to see what kind of outfit she would pick out for me and would hate to set a bad example by not wearing it.

She seemed pleased with her suggestion as she had just finished laying it out on the foot of my bed. "Now you would tell me to change quickly and we have to leave in nine minutes." And like that she was out of the room.

Trying to shake the dumbfounded expression from my face as I turned to see what she had picked out, I too, was then very pleased. Dark denim jeans and a simple green v-neck shirt – I topped it off with a heather grey sweater that I left unbuttoned and swaying at my sides along with some black flats.

The two of us fled the house in a hurry, grabbing the floral arrangement we picked out for Angela this morning as well as a bottle of wine. I punched in the Revere, MA address in my GPS while Cassidy let out one excited clap while backing out of the driveway.

We arrived and I saw Jane's cruiser parked right in front. My body fell into a tremble and my nerves prohibited me from removing my seatbelt after I pulled up to the curb across the street.

A series of clicking from Cassidy's booster seat broke me from my trance and I let us out of the car and grabbed her hand while we each wrestled a hostess gift across the street and up to the front door.

Angela was quick to greet us at the door with warm and welcoming embraces, thanking us for the wine and flowers while she gave us a brief tour of her cozy home. She only showed us the first floor and made mention of the four bedrooms being upstairs. I knew one was Jane's. Her childhood bedroom. I couldn't wait to see it.

We ended up in the kitchen with some of the most amazing and mouth watering smells I have ever experienced. Cassidy and I looked excitedly at each other then each glanced around for brunette swinging, our interlocked hands with impatience.

"Janie and Frankie are playing basketball outside," her voice was now at a whisper, "they can't possibly know you're here yet." She took a quick peek outside to see them still playing, "dinner is just about ready, I'm going to call them in. You two go hide out in the living room and wait for my signal."

"What's the signal?"

"You'll know when you hear it." Angela assured us.

We shrugged at each other and ventured to the living room – both of us headed right to a wall of photos. Before we could even begin to look at all of them, the sound of the back door flying open caught our attention.

"Aah! What happened?" Angela shrieked. Cassidy and I froze in place. "God! How do you always manage to turn Sunday dinner into a circus every week?"

"Me?" Jane shouted. "It's his fault!"

"Oh, I know you didn't mean to do it." The matriarch cooed her son, Frankie.

"So this is my fault?" The detective bit back.

"Look, I tell you all the time… Don't roughhouse with him." I heard the hint of Jane's mimicking voice going right along with her mother's which caused Cassidy and I to silently giggle at the whole exchange.

"Whatever, Ma. Do you think it's broken?"

"Well probably. But I'm not a _doctor.._." Her thick and aged Boston accent emphasized the word doctor.

Cassidy shot a look at me and started nodding her head up and down, as if this was our "signal."

We entered the kitchen, where all the commotion was coming from, Jane was backed against the counter with her head tilted back and a towel over her face.

"Whoa! When did you guys get here?" Frankie beamed at us.

The brunette's head snapped in our direction, pulling the bloodied rag from her nose, mouth open, but no words.

I saw the cause of the ruckus all over the detective's face. "Hairline fracture of the nasal bone above the lateral nasal cartilage." I paused with the feeling of eyes on me as I inspected the damaged. "It's not disfiguring."

She eyed me up and down, followed by Cassidy, almost as if she was ensuring that it was in fact us and not due to the blow to the face. Her chocolate eyes began to focus when I caught them while darting around and held her gaze. "Can you pop this out for me?"

I let out a deep breath I had discovered I was holding, ending it with a little smirk only she could see. "Can't you do something safe, like yoga?" I held her chin between my index finger and thumb while shifted her head in several positions. "Might hurt a little."

A confident nod from my patient and I cracked it back into position without warning. "Ow! A little!?" The casually dressed detective whined at me.

"Put some ice on it for the next twenty-four hours so you don't look like Mike Tyson."

"Well that was impressive, Dr. Isles." Angela was back at the stovetop as if this was an every day occurrence. "Cassidy, do you want to watch me make some gnocchi?"

"Sure!" Her eyes widened while Frankie slid a chair over for her to stand on, giving her a hand up, followed by high five.

"Maura, Janie, why don't you two go set the table while the three of us roll out this dough."

As we crossed into the living room, Jane became a fountain of questions. "Did my ma invite you? It was at the last practice, wasn't? Her and her big mouth… Is Cassidy okay in there?"

We were shuffling out plates, napkins, and silverware while I garnered my responses. "Yes, she did invite us at the last practice. She said she wanted it to be a surprise. And yes, I'm sure Cassidy is just fine in there."

She stopped to gaze at me from across the table, "well them I'm glad you guys were able to come. She doesn't invite just anybody to these Sunday dinners."

All I could do was grin at her.

"Ma, amazing meal, as always," Frankie stretched his arms above his head after clearing his plate. When he brought them back down, he and Jane had some sort of silent battle of eye contact. From where I was sitting next to her, I was only able to see her younger sibling's reactions. "Whenever you're ready, Janie." He held out one hand, palm up, and the other in a fist while clapping them together. The detective did the same next to me. "Rock. Paper. Scissors."

Frankie chose rock. Jane chose paper, and I felt the surprise in her lift her shoulders.

"No way! You haven't won in weeks. She must be your lucky charm," her brother motioned to me.

She twisted her head around quickly to look at the blush creeping up my cheeks. "Huh, must be. You know what that means little brother."

"What did Coach Frankie lose?" Cassidy chimed, happily watching the interaction between the two.

Angela tossed her hands at them, "those kids. They do this every Sunday. Whoever loses has to do dishes."

Cassidy and began rolling with laughter, "can I play someone?"

Frankie jumped at the chance, "you know how it goes?"

"Yes, I just watched you guys do it."

I puffed out a laugh while everyone stared at me. "I'm sorry," I continued to explain through a widening smile, "I find her very direct and literal responses quite humorous." I cleared my throat while they got back to their competition.

"Okay, ready?" A dramatic pause filled the room. "Rock. Paper. Scissors."

Frankie threw paper. Cassidy threw scissors.

He threw his arms up in defeat. "Can't catch a break," he mumbled. "Okay Cass, you gotta play Janie now."

The detective rolled her eyes at her brother and pivoted her chair behind me, so she could face Cassidy.

"Ready?" She asked, her dimpled smile making my heart proud.

Jane chuckled a yes in response.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors."

Jane threw rock. Cassidy threw scissors.

"Well it looks like it's you and me with the dishes kid," Frankie gave my seven year old a lopsided smile.

"Oh honey, you don't have to do the dishes."

"But I lost. I can help. I'm a good helper."

The matriarch seemed surprised, then rather pleased, with her retort. "Alright you two, I'll help bring them in then." She joined Frankie and Cassidy on their way to the kitchen, everyone had full hands.

I felt like an awful guest at the Rizzoli home and stood with a reach to the middle of table, reaching for a few items to bring to the sink. "Well, I can help then too."

Jane gently placed her hand on my extended arm, "fair is fair, Doctor. They lost."

A small mischievous grin tickled her features as she pulled her hand away.

"Girls!" Angela hollered from the kitchen. "We were just talking, you know, the clean up crew, and we decided we are going to play a game after we finish _all_ these dishes. See who the real winning loser is. Why don't you two take a walk."

"Take a walk?" Jane's face puzzled with questions.

"Yeah, take a walk. Show Maura where you broke your nose the first time. You know, over by the McKinney's yard. Be back in two hours."

"Two hours?"

"Bye girls, have fun!"

Jane and stared at each other with quizzical expressions and a lot of shrugging of the shoulders.

"Well…" she ran a hand through her raven, and wavy locks, "let's get the hell out of here then." She jumped up from the table and her body pleaded for mine to follow behind.

"Just a moment," I shuffled my way to the kitchen just as Cassidy was exiting. Sleeves pulled up, water droplets all over her arms.

"I will see you in two hours Auntie Maura." We shared a damp hug and I planted a row of kisses across her forehead.

"Bye Ma!" Jane hollered back at her while she hustled us across the threshold and down the stairs, taking in a deep breath.

"Two hours, huh?" She casted a brief glimpse to her watch, "let's go this way."

She had her long fingers curled around the handle attached to a door that had seen its better days - scarred by weather and age. We walked in a peaceful silence for most of the way until we were one block from our destination. She had told, in elaborate detail, the events of her twenty-first birthday party which took place right inside these walls. When we arrived after a twenty minute or so stroll, I thought the building was a run down convenience store. One long window ran the width of the top, which was too cloudy to even allow in the full amount of sunlight, brick was crumbling away from the wall as if trying to flee this place, and the smell surrounding the whole façade had me holding my breath for fear of gagging.

Jane gave the door a tug, a smirk perched upon her lips as she watched me addressing the building we were about to enter. "This way, Dr. Isles."

She pulled the door open and I released the breath I was saving. I was flabbergasted. An elegant round bar rested in the middle of this dimly lit establishment, surrounded by two seat cabaret style tables, L-shaped booths in each corner, and leather high-back bar stools. The place was immaculate. And it was a full house. But with as many people there were and the mix of clientele, only a soft hum of conversation filled the air and I was still able to hear the light blues playing in the background.

The detective lead us to a pair of seats on the opposite side of the circular bar, then politely excused herself while she hurried off to the ladies room. I slid into the high-back bar stool like a glove and the bartender tossed a black napkin in front of me as if to mark my place, mentioning he'd be with me shortly.

I straightened my posture as I began taking in the environment around me. This place was a secret. With as many patrons were here, I didn't see more than a few cars parked outside. Deciding it was best to mind my business I took stock of the illuminated rows of alcohol. Every spirit was top shelf. As my eyes danced across the whisky selection I felt the chair next to me wiggle out of place.

"This place is amazing, Ja—" My body went into shock immediately, paralyzing my reactions. "Mr… Mr Doyle?"

"Hello, Maura." He slowly turned his head to face me.

"What… uh... wha… What are you doing here?" I stammered uncontrollably.

"I could ask you the same thing." His voice was low as he took a quick glance of his surroundings. "I'm not…" he began, then paused with a huff. "I didn't know you would be here." The statement calmed my nerves. Almost as if saying that he hadn't been following me over the last year and had honored the conditions I had laid out after all this time. "I come here, from time to time, with old friends." I noticed a break in his demeanor as he softened, almost in a shy manor. "How is she?"

I felt a protective barrier fall over me, tightening my muscles and stiffening my rigid limbs, as if I was in a suit of armor. "Don't." I warned with a sharp tone.

He nodded, respectfully.

The empty stool next to me began sliding back and a hard thud rapped the bar top as a brass badge landed face up in front of us. Paddy didn't seem concerned whereas my heart was my hammering through my chest.

"Detective Rizzoli." The old Irish mobster addressed Jane then brought his attention back to me. "You came here with her?"

"She did." Jane answered for me.

"I was just leaving, Detective. Good to see you again." He stood to leave and turned to me one more time. "Maura… I…" he took a few steps away. "Thank you." Then he was gone.

I sunk back into my stool and deflated as I let the gravity of the situation come over me.

"Maur…" Jane's gravelly voice soothed my edges, "we can go…"

"No." I managed. Then sat up with new found strength. "Let's order a drink. We still have a little over an hour left."

Jane complied with a smile as she turned her stare toward the bartender and ordered us each an old fashioned.

"He said _'good to see you again'_ …" I questioned the brunette detective.

"Paddy used to be an informant for my Lieutenant back in the day. And I've personally interrogated him over an incident that happened on the docks a while back. He was framed. I was the one to figure it out."

The bartender slid our drinks at us while we each pounded them down in one gulp.

"I'm sorry I never mentioned it, Maura. I wasn't trying to keep this from you… I… I'm so sorry." Her strong detective armor peeled away with sorrow.

"Jane," I lay a hand on her arm, "I'm not upset with you." My fingers had been molded to her skin, "it was just like seeing a ghost. I'm still trying to deal with the initial shock."

"Let's get out of here," the detective threw some cash down on the bar and grabbed my hand, leading us away from this place.

Cassidy had been going a mile a minute about her intense game of Uno with the other two Rizzoli's on the way home. The sound of her young animated voice kept me from going to dark place in my mind. I promised myself I would never bring His name up in front of her ever again.

As soon as we pulled into the driveway, her chatter ceased and exhaustion took her over. We tiredly got ourselves inside and ready for bed. Cassidy was out as soon as I flipped the switch in her room. And I, instead of heading right to my bedroom, decided I would indulge in a glass of wine to help silence some of the prattling echoing in my head.

I was now slowing swaying back and forth in a soothing pattern outside on the glider, glass half full with a crimson liquid that I took deliberate sips from. Deep sighs and longing looks into the sky consumed me.

Until the sound of tires rolling on the concrete of my driveway followed with a soft shut of door startled my concentration. I remained still for a moment while I allowed the trembling in my hands to calm themselves.

Minutes of silence passed by until I gathered to a standing position with the few sips of wine left in my glass. I quietly approached the gate and opened it. I saw Jane nervously pacing by the front stoop staring at her phone and occasionally bringing it to her ear. She'd rotate this action with running her free hand through those beautifully messy locks. My phone was on the kitchen counter inside.

"Please Maura… Please.. please…" she kept repeating with a broken whisper.

I gradually approached her, my heart aching at the sight of the frazzled detective.

"Maura?" She called to me.

"It's me." I crept around the side of my house and took in the sight of her weary expression and stressed stance.

"Hi…"

We stood with electricity building between us. I drained the rest of glass and set it down on the top stair. "Jane…" my voice shook.

"I…" she began.

I cut her off with a firm hand in the air, "please."

She nodded in response while eagerly rubbing her hands together as if to warm herself on this seventy degree night. I felt it too, cold and hot temperatures flooding my body, my skin wild with quaking nerves.

"Jane." I finally exhaled and took several steps in her direction. My voice raw.

"I'm so sorry I showed up like this… I just couldn't, I couldn't bear the thought of you being upset with me… or any negative air between us… You are… you're… I'm… I am so…" The detective hesitated, looking for more, searching for the right words.

"Jane," I repeated, quieting her. "I just need to do this." I closed the distance between us, losing my hands in her hair as I brought her lips directly to mine.


	13. Chapter 13

Whoa! I'm back. Chapter One has disclaimer. Thank you for your reviews and for sticking a long with this story! 3 Let's read.

Chapter Thirteen

 _"I'm so sorry I showed up like this… I just couldn't, I couldn't bear the thought of you being upset with me… or any negative air between us… You are… you're… I'm… I am so…" The detective hesitated, looking for more, searching for the right words._

 _"Jane," I repeated, quieting her. "I just need to do this." I closed the distance between us, losing my hands in her hair as I brought her lips directly to mine._

Her long arms instantly found their way and protectively wrapped around me, one hand between the blades of my shoulders and the other on the small of my back – pressing us together like petals between pages. I let my fingers glide from her dark and wavy tendrils and roam down the nape of her neck, taking their time along the detective's slender, yet firm and muscular, frame, slowing only to rest on her hips.

There was no battle in the kiss - neither more dominant than the other. We took our time. Our lips danced across one another's as if they had done this tango before. There was something oddly familiar about this sensation, with her. There had to be. Otherwise how would we have been able to read each other's actions, and reactions, with such fluency…

Simultaneously, we lightly pulled our lips away for a much needed gasp of air. After several breaths we rested our foreheads together and strained our eyes into contact, needing that extra touch of communication. The look on her face told me everything. Though never having been witness to this look from anyone I had ever been intimate with in the past – still, I understood exactly what she was telling me.

We remained tangled together standing in the front of my house, carefully placing gentle kisses along the other's brow lines and cheeks – taking turns combing strands and loose wisps of hair away from our faces as another means of contact.

I let out an audible and wistful hum. Before she was able to jump to conclusions as to what that "hmm" could mean, I immediately explained without moving our resting foreheads. "I need to go inside… Cassidy is asleep… and I've been outside for some time already… I just need to… But you could…" I did my best to clarify, but my words were lost within the creases of Jane's kiss – which also seemed to be the cause of this floating-away-from-the-earth, dizzying effect I was experiencing.

"Of course, no, I understand." Her voice croaked while straightening her posture.

"Um," I paused, missing the closer proximity of her body, "if I am not keeping you from anything, I'd like to invite you inside."

Her swollen lips puffed into a smile followed by a nod of the head. I grabbed my glass from earlier and slid my other hand into the detective's as we pivoted back toward the patio.

A documentary on bumblebees was playing on the television when I awoke on the couch. Unsure of what time it was, and when I had fallen asleep, I found myself unable to move and therefore cared less about the answers buzzing in my brain and more about the woman's arms who I was currently wrapped in.

I was curled on my side with my back against the sofa and head resting on Jane's chest, rising and falling with the waves of her dreams. One arm was hooked around the detective's midsection while the other lost within the cushions behind her messy raven colored locks. She was flat on her back with her left arm cradled around my shoulders and right arm resting across mine. Ever so softly I kissed the inside of her wrist at her pulse point and waited until she stirred awake.

"Good morning," the sleep in her voice made my body quake.

"Good morning, I believe. I'm not sure what time it is just yet." We both looked to the darkness outside and then to each other, still inquisitive. "I did not want to get up… or move… or wake you, abruptly. " I explained.

"I'm glad you didn't," she let out a contented sigh and let her eyes flutter shut.

I lifted my head with a smile in response to the one she was beaming at me then nuzzled my nose into the collar of her v-neck shirt. "I'm not sure when we fell asleep…"

"Well, you pounded a bunch of wine. There were also shots. Tequila shots." My chest rumbled with silent laughter as I watched her continue. "And at one point, Maur, you wanted to freeze our bras and run around the neighborhood screaming about our freedom."

After I was able to compose myself from a fit of amusement, I garnered my response though dimpled cheeks. "Now the last part I could definitely see, but the tequila shots, or shots of any kind, are a big N-O in my book."

She exhaled a chuckle and went on to explain that we must have fallen asleep only minutes after I joined her on the couch when we came inside. I had first checked on Cassidy's sleeping form and rows of stuffed toys as soon as we had entered then quickly floated back down the stairs to become reacquainted with the detective. We flipped through channels for a while then settled on, her choice. Infomercials. After realizing how well and perfect our bodies fit together cuddled up on the couch, we must have drifted away rather quickly.

"So what else is a _big N-O_ in your book?"

I considered her question and she could tell by the sudden scrutiny my face held that I was over thinking the inquiry.

"Better yet, could you tell me something about you? Something I don't know?"

My face relaxed and became thoughtful as I tried to choose what to say. "I went away to boarding school from age six to sixteen. In France."

Jane's head drew back with perplexity. "Whoa… what was that like?"

"Hm, lonely I suppose. Though I did rather enjoy the materials we studied each year and amount of knowledge I gained."

"Sounds like it would be lonely…" she sighed. "I went to public school. No real excitement there. But I did hold district records in track, softball, field hockey, and basketball." I watched her mind travel back in time for a brief moment. "Did you play any sports while growing up?"

"Yes, fencing and figure skating. My studies occupied most of my time throughout primary and secondary school. Though… I think I really came out of my shell in college. I was still an outcast of sorts, but was able to get along with a whole group of them."

We went on for another matter of hours back and forth with stories about ourselves, our families, and our pasts. I have never felt so comfortable just letting this all go to someone. But it was easy, and I wanted to her know everything about me, and I about her.

The morning sun was beginning to climb the bottom of the windowsill when Jane sprang ramrod straight, careful not to startle me too much. "Oh my God, it's Monday."

"Yes," I was evidently too calm for her. "Did you have to be somewhere?"

"Doesn't Cassidy have school?"

"Oh, no… They never have school the Monday after they receive report cards apparently. Institute Day something or another." I muttered the latter half while guiding us back to the position we had been in. "Do you have to go into work today?"

"I'm on call…" she drew an exaggerated breath. "Might go in later… if I'm needed." The detective added with a mumble.

"Um," I bit my lip with hesitation.

"I really, really don't want to move at all."

A breath escaped me and we cuddled closer together. "Good. I really, really don't want you to move, at all."

Her body made a faint, but sharp and sudden movement that I had surmised was frustration. "What is it?"

She blew a strand of hair away from her face, "I have to use the rest room. But I know that requires me getting up."

"Well, when you return… I have another proposition for you…" My voice ringing brought her attention to mine. I unexpectedly became shy.

"Oh?" I detected a faint worry in Jane's voice.

"I have some more comfortable clothes if you'd like to change… and we could lie in my bed… in our comfortable clothes…" She didn't say anything right away so I continued with my babble. "I'm not trying to… I just… I am not ready for you to leave yet. But I'm exhausted and would like it if you joined me, in my very large, very luxurious bed, fully clothed, for sleep, and comfort…" I took moment to clear my throat. "Cassidy, I know, will be out until at least nine to nine-thirty. The sun is hardly even out yet…" I reasoned.

"I would love that," she exhaled in one breath then immediately sucked another one in. Unsure of what to say as our eyes were transfixed, she slowly then began to release the lungful of air stuck in her chest. I had realized after the fact that she had uttered a somewhat coherent sentence about having a gym bag with _clean_ clothes in her car. My stance was rooted until she came back only seconds later.

We woke minutes before eight o'clock, a beautiful tangle of legs, arms, and hair splayed across my bed. I had my face tucked between the sculpted shoulder of the detective and the corner of my pillow. Though she was unable to see my face, I knew that Jane knew I was awake and becoming more alert as she casually stroked a hand across my back, leaving calming waves to tremble through me. "Is it time for coffee yet?"

I turned my head with a muffled giggle and audible sigh. Not wanting to get up right away, but understanding her need for the caffeine – the latter outweighing, I found myself succumbing easily. "Yes, now would be a suitable time for coffee. And breakfast."

"You make coffee, I'll make… pancakes? For the three of us?" Her body stiffened with hope.

"You have yourself a deal, detective."

"By the way," Jane turned to me once she had both feet on the floor, "you have the most comfortable bed in the entire world. It was like sleeping on cloud."

I shot her a grin as I made my way to my en suite bathroom to freshen up. By the time I walked out Jane had made the bed and was waiting for me exit. My body filled with a warm tingle as she slid past me and onto the tile floor. I made mention of me beginning the coffee to which I received a cheer on the other side of the threshold.

I took a peek into Cassidy's room before descending the stairs to see if she was beginning to stir awake at all. She was curled in the middle of her bed with her hand clutched to her special blanket, which was pressed to her cheek. I felt a swell in my eyes and blinked it away reflexively. More and more, I feel robbed of not knowing her in the previous years of her life - before we had each other.

I finished grinding the beans as Jane strutted into the kitchen wearing her pajamas from last night – navy blue cotton shorts and a white Boston Homicide Softball t-shirt. As she rounded the island I was able to see the number on the back. I recalled the conversation I had with her mother regarding these and found myself very curious.

I powered on the coffee maker and brought my questions back to Jane. "What made you choose the number fourteen for the back of your jersey?"

She looked at me inquisitively before a flash of recognition passed her features. "The day of the month I was born. I was never the same number two years in a row. My coaches told me it was best that I switched it up every year so other teams were less likely to keep their eye on me during warm ups. I guess I was a pretty good player… they wanted to keep me hidden until the actual game time." Jane was looking off into the distance and caught herself, bringing the attention back. "Anyway…"

Our eyes locked, mirroring grins on each of our faces, unsure of what to say. I imagine my gaze at her also mimicked the one shining at me in a beautiful bath of sunlight.

"Ah… well, Chef, did you have any type of pancake in mind? We have an array of ingredients here for you to utilize."

She pushed away from the island and in one swift movement was now only inches in front of me. "I um…" I adored it when she stammered – the tough detective exterior peeling away and for a moment at a time revealing a sweet, shy, gentle woman. "Can I..."

A slight nod from me and her arms were instantly wrapped around my waist, bringing us nearly nose to nose. She opened her mouth to speak and no words fell out. Swiftly, Jane filled the silent space by guiding her lips with a soft crash into mine. She was warm, everything was warm. It was familiar. I was melting and grateful of her toned, long arms holding me up. My hands found themselves laced behind her neck as she deepened the kiss and I felt once more as if I was floating.

We softly pulled back to capture a breath as matching grins spoke the words we were unable to.

She leaned in once more with a soft peck on my lips followed by three more along my jaw line and up to my ear, "chocolate chip pancakes."

Cassidy was scraping the last crumbs of her breakfast into her mouth while Jane and I marveled at the chocolate smeared across her chin. "These were the best pancakes ever Coach!"  
The brunette chuckled over the top of her coffee, "I'm glad you liked them short stack. You got a little on your face there," she smiled while instinctively dabbing the spot with a napkin. "Oh just about…" she dabbed once more then huffed in feigned frustration. "We're gonna have to hose you off out back, kiddo."

We both keeled over our plates with giggles. "Maybe later, Coach. I have to do my reading time, right Auntie Maura?"

I began stacking our empty dishes, "yes, that is correct. You want to tell Jane what you're reading?"

The brightening and excitement in her eyes illuminated the dining room. "Auntie Maura finally said I could read Harry Potter!"

"Wow! Isn't that a little old for you though?"

I piped in, "she reads at nearly a high school level, Jane - rather quickly too, with detailed comprehension."

"Rainbow Fish will always be my favorite, even though it is a little kid book. It is special to me, no matter how great I can read." Cassidy jumped from the table and began collecting her dishes to take to the kitchen.

Jane turned to me, setting her empty mug on the stack in the middle. "That kid is incredible, Maura."

I looked to the now empty space where she was, my thoughts lingering. "I know," was all I could manage. The detective seemed to understand as she covered my hand with hers. A gentle squeeze and she was sliding from the table, grabbing the dirty dishes, and planting a kiss at my temple before disappearing into the kitchen. Collecting my emptied coffee mug and myself, I trailed behind them – still floating.

Cassidy was showing Jane how to properly load the dishwasher while I stood against the far side of kitchen at the entryway, just watching their interaction.

"It's like grown up Tetris," the brunette chuckled by herself at the intense stare of Cassidy.

"What is Tetris?"

"It's an old game… different kinds of shapes fall from the screen and you have to rotate them and flip them to fit together at the bottom…"

The seven year old let out a huff of air and with an audible mumble, "sounds like an old game."

Jane did her best to hold back the belly of laughter by covering her mouth while they finished. I stood propped up by the corner of the wall watching the scene unroll in front of me and felt the familiar warmth spread easily through my chest and into my stomach.

Cassidy had chosen to retire to her room right away to read her chapters, not without calling down the detective, "can we play catch later today?"

Jane had looked at me inquisitively and I held up my hands, palms facing her, "your choice, Coach."

"You got it, Cass. Whenever you're ready, we'll play. I'm on your schedule today." She tossed a wink up the stairs to my seven year old then returned to meet me back in the kitchen.

"You just made her day," I smiled warmly at the detective.

"She made mine." She replied without hesitation.

"Just her?" I raised an eye brow in her direction.

A blush grew across her skin as she slowly made her way to me. Once again I found myself melting in her arms, my eyes automatically closed and I felt her everywhere. When I was able to flutter them back open, all I could see were two espresso-dark orbs pouring into me with an intense stare. A hungry gaze.

I slid my fingers through her wavy locks and instantly our lips needed to make contact. It was more heated this time. Not as soft, but still tender, while she clutched at me everywhere – trying to be as close as possible – though no matter what it just wasn't enough. We didn't need any breaks for air as her tongue danced across mine and our bodies shuddered in unison. "Maura," she whispered against my lips with my guttural response. We were lost. I was lost in her. This was ecstasy.

Suddenly it was as if the walls had come down. Literally. The detective sprung into action following the destructive noise to the foyer. I come up directly behind her when she had forced herself as my shield while she growled at the intruders that had broken down my front door. "What do you think you're doing here?"

Paddy Doyle stood there, an unreadable look on his face as he watched the detective positioning her body to keep mine covered from the man next to Paddy waving his gun around. "Good Morning, Detective Rizzoli. I'm glad you're here." He paused for effect, his voice eerily calm. "I need your help."

"I have no help to give. Leave this house, now." Her voice mimicked his tone.

The crazed man with the gun pointed the barrel square between the detective's eyes.

"No!" I shouted. "Tell him to put his gun down, Mr. Doyle." I felt him press it harder into Jane's forehead. "NOW!"

He released the pressure, letting his hand drop heavily, and turned to Paddy behind him. Jane quickly lounged at him with her knuckles cracking against his jaw. The Irish mobster that was my biological father didn't even flinch at the sight of his lackey falling to knees, the glock 22 slipping from his hand and sliding across the floor. Jane was fast to recover it, putting the aim on the man that was now on the ground.

"They know who you are." He looked right at me, conveying the urgency of our cooperation.


	14. Chapter 14

Still more to come. Thank you for the encouraging reviews. 3

Chapter Fourteen

My muscles are trembling with the tears that refuse to release as my remaining senses remind me of this place I find myself in once again. Nothing has changed. It was just as decrepit as it was over a year ago. This motel basement had my skin crawling and breaths shortened by the lingering cigar smoke that clung to the peeling wallpaper. Paddy sat on the edge of the desk where my signature still burned. I felt him watching my every move closely. I had no choice but to come here. The disappointed look on Jane's face when I walked through the broken threshold of my home with my gangster of a father will be forever etched into my memory.

The detective and I used our minute facial features to conduct a conversation of what we should do while she held a gun to some Irish mobster and the leader of the of them all stood undeterred in front of us by anything around him. The sharpness of her eyes and clenching of her jaw immediately told me she did not like my response to Paddy's statement when he said my home was probably bugged or being watched and we needed to get to one of his safe houses. Just us. Jane didn't believe him, neither did I… but here I stand. Back, in this basement.

"There was some chatter about Cassidy. She saw something" he paused to make sure I was paying attention, "saw someone do something, and can put a positive ID on them. For the past couple of months we have been keeping watch. We saw your car stolen and low jacked. We removed the tracking unit, along with the men, and left your car two miles away from where you parked it. We saw you at the food truck near the park by your house. They were there too. Mickey O'Rourke's men followed you home that night. We followed them and took care of the situation. I know you asked me to not to do this, but imagine what kind of predicament you and Cassidy would find yourselves in if we didn't keep a tail on you at all times. You're all the family I got left, Maura. I do what I have to when it comes to family."

Fear. That's what peels the wallpaper down here. "What do I have to do?"

He pulled a phone out of his pocket and I made a gesture with my face, "this is for Detective Rizzoli," he stated. "She's a good cop. Tell her I will be in touch soon."

I examined the small black mobile device before putting it in my back pocket. "I need to get back, now."

One nod of the head and we were back on the road headed toward Beacon Hill.

As I first approached my home I noticed the door jam and threshold had been fixed and was back to normal, with the exception of a little paint and stain. I engaged the door knob and slowly pushed open.

Paddy's lackey slipped by me quickly and closed the door behind him. My body spun with the sprite action and I was slow to recover as Jane pulled me into her arms.

She combed the hair out of my face and checked my eyes, my cheeks, and then ran her hands down my neck and nearly the length of my body in search of any injury. "Maur' are you okay? Please say something, honey."

"Cassidy?"

"She's okay. She fell asleep in the closet, reading. I checked on her a couple times while some of Paddy's men came over and showed off their fine Irish craftsmanship." Her eyes gestured toward the front door.

A relieved smile fell across my lips. "Okay, I'm going to move her to the couch in the office… I want her to be close.

Jane kissed my forehead and fled to the stairs saying she would bring her. I spun around my empty living room and kitchen with my thoughts racing as to what I needed to do. The afternoon sun beamed off the blinds and it offered a small shred of hope. Time. It made me feel like I still had a few hours to think things through. The phone… I pulled it from my pocket and was still staring at it by the time Jane settled Cassidy down in the office at the end of the hallway.

"What's that?" Jane lightly approached behind me.

I cleared my throat, "Paddy," I turned to face her cautious stance, "asked me to give this to you. He said you were a good cop and he would be in touch soon." She pinched it from my grasp and put it on the table before guiding us to take a seat on the couch.

Long fingers reached out and traced around my hands in soothing patterns. "What did he have to say?"

I took a deep breath and pushed it out heavily as if to expel the rest of the oxygen from the basement still trapped in my lungs. "He said Mickey O'Rourke's men have been keeping an eye on us because Cassidy saw someone do something and could put an ID on them."

Her tone was low and calculated, "so they killed someone and she saw who did it."

With a gentle a nod of my head the tears I had been holding in began to spill. Jane immediately pulled me into her, kissing the tears trailing down my checks and chin and whispering in my ear that she will protect us. "Maur', you and Cassidy… I will keep you safe."

When we sank back into the couch cushions she held my hands in hers, the need to be touching was overwhelming for both of us. "I need to call Frost and Korsak," I knew she recognized the fear in the widening of my eyes as she began her statement, "I will explain it to them. They can be trusted. I already trust them with my life. They will keep this under wraps for as long as needed."

I felt the warm comfort of voice coil around me. "Okay," I uttered, before a long period of silence encased the space we occupied. Her hands never left mine – the strong and reassuring grip provided a quiet in my body that needed to be hushed.

A sharp vibration stung the air as the mobile phone on the table begged to be answered.

Jane waited for my nod and approval before flipping it open. "Rizzoli," she barked. The fingers of her right hand still entangled with mine.

I could hear the muffled voice of my biological father on the other side as her hand protectively tightened against mine.

She flicked the phone closed and pulled me to her chest right away.

"Maura," she places a gentle kiss to my temple while reaching for her cell phone attached to her hip. "I need to call Korsak now." She planted another row of sweet and affectionate kisses along the side of my jaw.

Before the detective was able to input the call to her sergeant I slithered my fingers through her wild chocolate locks while my eager lips reached for hers.

Her intoxicating breath melted my bones as I collapsed into her – mouths still interlocked in a fevering pace and limbs wrapped around another in a crushing embrace. I whimpered her name as she reeled her head back for a breath, "Maura, I…" she stopped herself abruptly. I also took this moment to pull back and look her in the eyes. There was a moisture building in the corners as her dilating pupils quickly scanned all over my face. I was trying to interpret what it meant, trying to understand. Carefully, softly, Jane placed the pad of her index finger under my chin and guided my lips back toward hers.

A passionate blooming feeling of warmth and tenderness spread through my chest, my heart, my veins, and I understood finally what she could have meant by that look in her eyes. Despite everything that was occurring I smiled briefly into Jane's lips before we mutually parted.

"Okay…"

"Okay…" I breathed back to her. "Call Sergeant Korsak."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"That is certainly not the news I thought I was going to be walking into, Janie. This is big," Detective Korsak rubbed his temple with a heavy sigh to match the pace of his steps across my kitchen floor.

Jane and I stood rooted to the counter with our backs to the living room creating a shield to the scene unfolding behind us. Detective Frost was seated cross-legged on the area rug discussing Harry Potter with Cassidy as an attempt to help normalize the situation. She was too well aware and speaking with her was a puzzle sometimes.

Detective Rizzoli recounted each event perfectly and softly when explaining my connection to Paddy Doyle, a brief background of Cassidy, and how everything had come together to her partner, Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak. I filled in the gaps where necessary and now he was incessantly pacing in front us deciding how to process the information.

A clearing of a throat brought us all to attention. Frost was on the other side of the island trying to quietly interrupt our intense conversation. "Dr. Isles, Cassidy wants you."

With no hesitation I was around the corner and kneeling on the ground in front of her with my arms wide open. She fell instantly into me with a quiet sob and my heart shattered into infinite pieces. This was a mess and I needed to fix it. Never. I never wanted her to feel this.

"Cassidy, sweetheart," I cried into her auburn waves, "I need to fix this… and I don't know how…"

"Auntie Maura…" she sniffed into the crook of my neck and brought her face away just enough to look me in the eye with the most grown up expression I had seen out of her.

I pulled her back into me, not ready for that face just yet, "what do I do?" I was hopeless and relying on the advice of my seven year old for any kind of guidance.

"I think... I think I know who did something really bad." Her quiet sobs had turned into louder hiccups and tears pooled in both of our bottoms lids. "He did something really bad to my mom. And now she's not here…" Thunderous drops of sadness poured from her and my arms quickly tightened before she collapsed with the weight lifting from her young soul.

I needed to be strong for her. I lifted us from the ground and secured her small frame to me as I guided us to the couch. Jane was at her other side instantly, but not abruptly.

Cassidy hadn't acknowledged her yet and was still curled in my lap with her arms strung around my neck while we sat. "Coach Jane is safe?" she whispered ever so softly in my ear.

"I trust her with my life." I kissed the side of her head. "She promised to protect us. She's special. And… I feel good in trusting her."

A glimmer of an approving smile fell from her lips before a shadow of fear. "I know his name."

The sound of a pin drop would have disturbed us all – it was so quiet I could practically hear how hard everyone was listening.

"Whenever you are ready to tell Detective Jane, sweetheart…. Whenever you are ready." At the completion of my sentence she was slowly pivoting to the side of the couch where the brunette occupied.

"Honey, you don't have to tell me now." Jane's husky voice rasped across the stillness of the moment and we all took a heavy breath. "You have been dealt quite the hand in life kiddo… and you are such a strong, and brave, and smart girl. You take all the time you need." The detective reached a hand out to Cassidy's shoulder so she could try to feel the comfort coming from her. "I will do any and everything in my power to protect you. You have my word, Cassidy. You and your Aunt Maura….And you see my partners there, Frost and Korsak, they want to help protect you too."

I felt Cassidy's body absorb the detective's words. She peered around the room to the two officers and then craned her neck back at me. "What do we do?" her voice so low I'm not sure any else heard her.

The pain twisting in her features tightened the hold she had on my heart. I didn't know what to offer. Nothing seemed rational to me. "Are you hungry, sweetheart?" At her hesitant nod, I looked to the detectives, "how does some pasta sound?"

I began nodding my head with the slightest of gestures to Cassidy in order to let the officers know she was not ready to say the name just yet. Jane had picked up on the subtle hints I was giving. "Yeah, sure. Pasta sounds great! Guys?"

Her partners chimed together in unison that was food was a good idea, for the time being. The younger detective asked if Cassidy wanted to read some of the book with him as the eldest of them took a seat in the chair next to the couch and started flipping through sports channels.

"Guess we're cooking, huh?" Jane teased while heading toward the kitchen.

"It would appear that way," I trailed after her. She turned to me with a twinkle in her eye and reached out, giving my hand a squeeze before we began preparing ingredients for the meal.

In between chopping, rinsing, boiling, and simmering, Jane had begun rattling off questions in an attempt for us all to get to the pieces together and figure this out. "Do you know anything about her father?"

I began roughly chopping the sensitive skin of the tomato, "when Paddy sent us to the hotel in the beginning, all we did was ask questions back and forth for the first few hours. I had pieced together some information about her mother but when I asked about where her father was, she only told me, 'I don't know where he is, I only saw him once…'" Realization dawned on me. "She said she had a picture of him…" I ceased the chopping motion and looked ahead to the living room to make sure no one was paying attention to us. I turned to the detective, "I have no idea where she would keep it though…"

"Has she said anything else about her father?"

"No… why?"

"Call it a hunch."

We finished preparing a quick pasta dish and the five us ate in the dining room in relative silence with sprinkles of easy conversation. The heaviness of everyone's efforts to keep their tones light and airy was dizzying.

"It is not a doll. It's an action figure!" Cassidy giggled at Frost's outburst to what Korsak had made mention of in regards silly things he has kept from his childhood. The younger detective brought his attention to my seven year old, "I don't play with dolls."

"What about you Coach Jane. Is there anything silly you kept from when you were little?"

She looked to the ceiling in thought, "Well… let's see… I uh.. I have this mix tape my dad made for me before I went out for varsity softball try outs as a Freshman… Even though I don't really see him anymore, I still like to listen to it every now and again when I'm on my way to work. Helps get me ready, in a way. And no matter what my dad has done that I don't like, I still keep it with me in my car," she added with a shrug. "I know Korsak still has his chef hat from the pizza place – keeps it in his bottom drawer of his desk."

I'm not sure what got us on this conversation, or if it is the fact that Cassidy and I are sitting with three detectives who are evidently very good at investigating. "I kept my mommy's diary."

A thick silence filled the air before Jane dove in to keep the conversation on the positive side. "That's a great idea too. A diary. I'm sure it's really nice to go back through things she wrote once in a while. I always tried to keep a diary when I was growing up, I would just keep forgetting to write in it. Or keep forgetting where I put it…" she chuckled.

"Yeah. I always keep it under my pillow so I know it's always safe."

"That is a safe place to keep something, Cassidy, you're a sharp one." Korsak added.

I found myself wanting to flee from the table and to the room and flip through those pages in search of photo tucked into the binding or a secret stirring between the lines. But I sat there, a fire burning in my legs. Jane placed her hand on my shaky knee before she stood and collected our plates followed closely by the other two detectives on their way to the kitchen.

I sat staring forward, unable to move, frozen. Cassidy also remained at the table, sitting next to me, just as encased in ice as I was.

"Auntie Maura," her little voice cracked and I immediately spun to face her, giving my full attention.

Words were a struggle for her as her chest started heaving with too much oxygen, before she was able to dive completely into what appeared to be early signs of an anxiety attack, I wrapped my around arms her and brought her as close to me as possible.

"Can I show you something? And maybe you can tell Coach Jane?"

We traveled silently up the stairs and to her bedroom. I took a seat in the middle of the round carpet at the end of her bed and began looking around her room and taking stock of every stuffed animal, all the color schemes used, and the paintings she picked out at art shows. My scanning eyes landed on Cassidy standing a mere foot in front of me, holding a tattered and leathered bound book.

"She tells me who my dad is in there. I didn't know it was him… until after." Her voice had become fragile as she handed the journal to me. "I don't know what all the words mean, but I know they aren't good."

The page had been dog-eared already, making flipping right to it easy. The information unfolding between the margins however was not easy to digest. The more I read, the more white my knuckles became as I clutched at the covers. I finished the entry as fresh tears filled my eyes. "Cassidy?" I whispered.

She nodded her head at me and let out a breath too deep for her young body with a shudder.

We made our way downstairs and I stole Jane's attention immediately. I suggested to Cassidy that she show Korsak and Frost how to properly load the dishwasher, to which I received the smallest hint of a smile from her.

Now, behind the closed door of my office, I presented the diary to Jane. Her eyes jumped from me to the object several times. "What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything… she is so scared. She just handed me this and said it mentions her dad in there, and she didn't know who he was until after…"

"Until after what?"

I flipped to the dog-eared page as proof and offered it to the detective. "Until after he forced himself on her for the second time… and then took her life."

"Mickey O'Rourke is Cassidy's father?" She had read up to the excerpt where it mentions the mobster's interaction with her about eight years ago – when Cassidy was conceived by force.

The name had already been tainted for me, and hearing it again felt like daggers dragging across my skin. "Yes." I wrapped my arms around myself for comfort.

"Maur," Jane tucked my body under her chin and held me close to her chest.

"I don't know what to do with this information."

"I do."

"What?"

And like that we were walking back down the hallway to my seven year old and the other detectives. She held the book out as if to answer questions before they had a chance to ask. Her nodding of the head gave them both the confirmation they were looking for.

"Call it in, Janie?"

She removed the flip phone from her back pocket and made a knowing face toward her partners. "I planned on making a call, yes."

The other two officers had cleared out of the house with gentle goodbyes to Cassidy and a sympathetic look in my direction.

Jane approached me as soon as I closed the door behind her partners. "Maura, we have a lot to talk about," her hands threaded with mine and reeled me in closer to her space. "And I don't want to leave, but I need to solve this for you and Cassidy. I need to know the best ways I can keep you guys safe. It hasn't…" she hesitated, "it hasn't been long at all… but I can't imagine a world where I can't do this," her fingers found their way to my hair and combed through the blonde locks before guiding her lips to mine in a hurried and feverish kiss. "I will call you right away with anything and you know to get a hold of me if…" she stopped the words she didn't want to say aloud – that neither of us wanted to hear aloud.

"Yes." I reaffirmed.

With one last look and a long kiss to my temple, I was closing the door behind her and falling against it with a soft thud on the ground. How was I just supposed to wait?


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you, you wonderful readers for your lovely reviews!

Chapter Sixteen

The car came to a screeching halt at the end of an alley way in the Back Bay neighborhood. Jane had switched her unmarked police cruiser into park, mumbling she would be right back, and fled from the driver's seat. Cassidy was next to me in the backseat, clutching my hand, with her eyes glued to the window. With the events of yesterday, I decided to call her absence into school this morning.

My mind was still reeling with the information the detective had enlightened me on late yesterday evening after all the madness from the first part of the day. Paddy wanted to give her the phone so she could provide a 'tip' to him whenever she was onto something. That's why they had to leave – to speak with their Lieutenant, knowing his history with Doyle and his mob. The three of them wanted his approval before moving forward and were granted the green light, as long as he got to make the call. To which he did.

Jane sat in her car, in my driveway, the entire night. When she had left with another delightful though chaste kiss, I thought she would have gone home. That most certainly wasn't the case when I saw her parked and sitting out there when I went to fetch the morning paper. From the discoloration of her infraorbital margins and sunken skin above her zygomatic bones, not to mention the redness in her eyes and slump in her stance, I could tell she did not sleep much, if at all.

I couldn't allow my mind to wander anymore and brought myself back the present. "So, two days off in a row, Cassidy… Are you missing school yet?"

Her gaze hadn't moved, "yeah, I've been reading a lot though." She paused with a frustrating sigh. "Do you think we will still have practice tomorrow?"

I didn't want to seem perplexed by the simplest of questions in a situation like this and thought quickly, "well I don't see why not. We can double check with Coach Jane when she gets back."

Neither one of us said anything for several moments. I was doing my best to keep her attention away from the scene taking place around the corner and to distract her of our surroundings.

I just happened to be peer out of the window in time to see Jane and Detective Frost approaching the vehicle – the closer they were, the more their facial muscles melted from the serious molds they had been in.

Jane opened my door and held her hand out for me. With a brief look to my seven year old, I let the detective guide me out of the car. She gave a quick peek of her head inside with a gentle and reassuring smile; I could she had physically calmed my niece. "We will be back here in less than ten minutes, Cass. Frostie here is going to wait with you."

And with that, the younger and darker officer slid in the backseat of the car quickly striking up conversation while Jane and I headed back into the direction from which she came.

This alley way, despite the namesake, was relatively well lit and cleaner than most. We turned the corner to a public garage and there in the middle was Sergeant Korsak looking rather grim. He gave a nod in my direction then shared a quick look with Jane.

I glanced between the two of them and when my vision cleared on the older detective, he moved several feet to the left in the small garage and I was able to see the cause of grim etched across his features.

A man was seated in a folding chair, arms hung to his sides, and a small object impaling his chest. I casted another look between the two officers and Jane wordlessly handed me a pair of blue rubber gloves. I peered from the offering to her several times before snapping them on with a well-practiced finesse.

"Caucasian male, approximately fifty-five," I approached the body and ghosted my fingertips above the instrument protruding from him. I looked to Jane to let her know I would not actually touch anything as it was an active homicide scene. Her eyebrow hitched at my approach to the victim. I continued with my assessment of the scene, "fatal blow from an ice pick stab to the pectoralis minor – it appears the weapon has more than a five and half inch pointed tip fracturing the sternum, and piercing the heart. Postmortem interval indicates the body has not gone into rigor mortis yet. Time of death most likely less than three hours ago – that would need to be confirmed in a lab."

I looked up to them and decided to address the photo that was pinned between the ice pick and the murdered man's chest. "I know who that is. In the photograph…" Suddenly my voice was tiny and quickly shrinking. Neither detective had yet to say anything. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Cassidy's mother…" I peered back to the body. "Is that?"

"Mickey O'Rourke." Korsak revealed.

"Now that sends a message." Jane's velvety voice wrapped around me as her hand found my arm and drew a soothing line down it.

"Message is clear – don't mess with my family." The older and graying detective stated.

I turned silently and started back toward the car, followed closely by the two officers. They had said something to me and I was unable to hear them with sound of my footsteps beating down.

All of a sudden it all hit me.

It was over.

Wasn't it?

Had the danger really been lifted?

I didn't want to let my seven year old know just how bothered I was by the situation and wanted to do my best to protect her forever. She was too young for all of this.

Before we rounded the corner out of the alley way and back into sight of the unmarked squad car, I felt the gravity of his death lifting from me with an awakening stir.

I ripped off the blue gloves that I had forgotten to remove and threw them wildly into the dumpster right before laying my arm against the brick wall next to it, collapsing with a harsh and audible noise from deep within my chest.

Jane dashed to me immediately, swiftly pulling my body from the wall and into her. She tightened her hold around my trembling frame as if she thought I would flee. "It's going to be okay Maur', it's okay. He's gone. He can't hurt anyone, anymore. She's going to be safe." She continued to whisper this in my hair while tears sprang from my eyes and my body quaked with realization.

Her grasp had loosened after several long moments and I felt the need to compose myself and recover quickly. The patient officers allowed me the time to collect myself before we continued back toward the car.

As soon as it was within reach I opened the side door and slid in the backseat to resume my position next to my niece. Detective Frost exited without a word and Cassidy's head spun to the front door where Jane had lithely slid in.

"Who wants to grab some lunch? I, for one, am starving! What'll it be Cass?"

She could have offered her anything and Cassidy's answer would be the same regardless, "Yes!" Jane eyed me in the rear-view mirror and watched a slow smile forming. "Can we Auntie Maura?" Even though she had answered for us, she still sought my approval.

I gave my niece's hand a squeeze before answering, "of course, honey. Wherever Coach Jane chooses though… Deal?"

"Deal!"

Jane put the car into motion and we sat on a short and quiet ride. She told my very engrossed seven year old that we would be going to the same place that I sung karaoke at the other night, because during the daytime, they had a great brunch menu and she looked like she could use some bunny-shaped pancakes.

When we arrived at the restaurant, Angela and Frankie were nestled into a booth right by the front door.

"Ugh, Ma! Why are you everywhere?" Jane threw her hands up in a comical display for the patrons, mostly my niece.

Angela slid from her seat and hushed her daughter while greeting Cassidy and me with warm embraces. Frankie moved to a chair and let the three of us sit on the benches to the mahogany booth. We all ended up ordering the bunny-shaped pancakes and kept my seven year old in a fit of giggles until she finally gave in with the first signs of fatigue.

By the time she began using my arm to maintain her sitting-up position with a hidden yawn, I thought it was best we be on way home, if Coach Jane would be so kind to drive us back.

Without hesitation we were on our way. My hand found Jane's after she had shifted out of reverse and we held them tightly together until she pulled up to my garage. Cassidy was sluggishly removing her seatbelt and shuffling out of the backseat while the brunette detective directed her attention at me.

"I don't want to leave you yet…"

I quickly sprang from the passenger seat and opened up the driver's side door for her. "So don't."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: The last chapter is upon us, folks. I just wanted to thank you all again so much for the kind reviews that have kept me afloat with this story since the beginning. No sequel on the horizon, however I have a new story posted up here, too much fun to play with these characters. Thank you! - Kara

Chapter Seventeen

"She's up? ….She's up! It's her turn! Angela! Cassidy is up to bat!" I removed the sunglasses protecting me from the morning sun and stood from my seated position in the middle bleacher, blocking the view of the other parents that sat behind me on the visitor's side.

Coach Jane and Coach Frankie once again led their girl's t-ball team to a championship game and it was quickly becoming the most exciting moment in my life. My skin was ready to jump from my body and join Cassidy in the batter's box and my nerves were firing at impossibly rapid rates. I have never been a nail biter, but at this very moment I could certainly rationalize the anxious behavior.

"Oh it's in the bag," the elder Rizzoli whispered to only me. "Knock it out of the park, Cass!" She then hollered down the first base line, now standing with me in the middle of the rickety metal structure.

I briefly take a look at Jane standing across the field coaching on the third base side while our team was up to bat. She tipped her hat in my direction with a dimpled grin before bringing her attention back to Cassidy who was ready to swing. The score was 2 to 3 in favor of the home team, two outs, with a runner on second base waiting for Coach Jane to tell her it was time to move.

Cassidy and I have both come a long a way in these last four months, along with tremendous change embracing us. Jane and I have been pursuing a very healthy relationship, even with her moving into the house. We made this decision as soon as we got back from the impromptu brunch following the discovery at _that_ crime scene. She had everything moved in matter of three days. Not only that, as of a few weeks ago, Angela has also taken up residence in my guest house as she ran into a financial issue concerning the Rizzoli childhood home. Cassidy was ready to offer it up to her right away, Jane was of course reluctant, and I couldn't wait to have a whole a family for my niece and myself. Many other changes are growing on the horizon and we are just taking it day by day and enjoying every moment.

This was the last thought that went through my head as I heard the sharp "ting" of aluminum connecting with rubber and leather.

I have never seen a ball sail so perfectly past a homerun fence before. It made a beautiful arc across the sky and landed with a soft thud on the earth. My triumphant niece ran the bases with more grace than a seven year old (eight next month) ever should. It was almost as if she knew with one swing of her bat to the tee, they would be in line to win this game. I had formulated months ago that she would want to continue on with t-ball and go in to "fast-pitch" softball once she was old enough. I could only imagine so many ways I was going to be able to contain my excitement through those next stages and was anticipating it already.

The third out was made and now it was our girls' chance to protect the lead we were in and the home team would have a chance to compete the score The transition between innings was quicker than the rest. A pair of ground-outs and a pop-fly - we endured a quick, albeit intense, three outs. Coach Frankie had referred to it as, "a one, two, three kinda inning." Cheers and whistling boomed from our side of the bleachers with the championship win.

All of the players ran to the middle of the field to throw their hats and celebrate the victory as one before the trophy ceremony. After several minutes of the kids jumping up and down, high fiving, and doing their secret handshakes, parents began to leave the stands and were heading toward the four foot tall fence surrounding the ball field and dug outs. I stood at the gate peering over the spokes with my hand covering my heart while I watched the pure joy spreading among all of Cassidy's even most minute features.

A familiar presence strode next to me, on the opposite side of the chain-link fence. Coach Jane's usually dark tinted eyes were now a smooth and soft chocolate while she spoke to me in a low tone, "I can never tell you enough just how incredible that kid is, Maur."

Jane and Cassidy had also developed a relationship of their own. They have such a different way of communicating than she and I do, but it just seems to all work and the three of us are inseparable.

"I know," I thumped my hand to my chest, as if I was mimicking my own heartbeat. "What a game, Coach." I looked to her with widened eyes to indicate my excitement even though I was trying to tone down my emotions so I didn't burst out into hysterical and joyous tears.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm not ready to say goodbye to the team yet... This happens every year." Her jaw tightened while casting a glance to each of the bases.

I curled my fingers around the links in the fence, "I have an idea. If you think it's a good one, that is."

She peeled her view away from the young team and brought it directly to me. "Makes me a little nervous already, but I'm sure it's already a great idea."

I smiled with her sweet response before continuing. "How about we have all the girls over at our house for a little bit? You could even do the trophy ceremony in the backyard?" My voice rose with hopefulness toward the end of my spur of the moment proposition.

In slow motion she began nodding her head, "you sure about that?"

"I think it would be lovely."

Humor colored Jane's face, "well, _lovely_ may not be the right word…"

"We'll see about that, detective," I paused with a bounce in my step, "I am going to go set up a little bit and maybe pick up a dozen pizzas."

"Maybe some juice and pop for…"

"Jane, the sugar content, not to mention the…"

"Water. With electrolytes. That mineral stuff…" She cut me off quickly with a tight-lipped grin and a twinkle in her eye.

I blinked my eyes with a nod of my head and ear-to-ear smile on my face. "That being said, will you bring Cassidy home?"

"No. No I will not." She said with a chuckle. I playfully rolled my eyes at her and scanned the field where the team was throwing the ball around and running the bases. "You can go out there, you know. Don't be afraid to pass the fence."

With a curt look in her direction I walked to the opening and moved toward where Cassidy was standing on the baseline between home plate and first base. I felt the dirt kicking up, painting the bottom of my jeans, and smearing layers of irremovable particles of sand all over my shoes. I loved everything about it. My niece noticed my rare presence on the diamond and ran to me immediately, throwing her arms around my neck while I lifted her from the ground with a gentle swing.

"Honey you were amazing! Absolutely wonderful! You hit that ball so far!" She squeezed around me harder with elated laughter before sliding back to the dirt. "And guess what?"

"What? What?!"

"Jane is going to bring you home… because I am going to go pick up as many pizzas that can fit in the car and some beverages and we are going to have the whole team over to do the trophy ceremony." I said in one gasp of eager air.

Her excitement had her hugging me again before running out to the field and making the announcement to everyone. On my way to the car, I passed by a crowd of the parents to give them our address and inform them there will be food.

"I can't wait to get this house back in order." I huffed a tired strand of hair out of my face.

"There's still two players and sets of parents left." Jane looked around the emptied house, once full of twelve players and a parent or two a piece.

"I know… I wish they could take a hint…" I mumbled.

She swatted at me with a dish towel as we stood in the kitchen breaking down pizza boxes and collecting cups and plates from every single surface in the house. It was a shy effort to let people know it was about time to wrap things up. After having to rush everyone inside due to the wicked turn in the weather and a downpour drenching our plans thirty minutes after everyone arrived, I felt very prepared for the guests to depart for the evening.

The presumptuous Tracy Hale sauntered into the kitchen and approached me while I was squatting down in front of the sink – pulling out even more garbage bags from the bottom cabinet in order to finally get this house back in shape. "So, Maura," she ran her hand along my forearm that was leveraged on the counter when I brought myself to a standing position. I casted a stern stare at it before she drew her fingers away with an irritated smile. "We will have to keep it touch," she purred. "Our girls are best friends after all." She took another invasive step into my personal space, "Maybe we could be best friends too… maybe more."

My dumbfounded gaze silenced the amount of words that were trying to escape my throat. Tracy was standing far too close as I attempted to form a sentence that wasn't outright rude.

As soon as I parted my lips to begin, I felt strong arms snugly wrap around my waist and a husky voice next to my ear, causing my skin to prickle noticeably from head to toe, "I can't _wait_ to take a nap after this, sweetheart," she placed a gentle kiss at the bottom of my lobe before shooting a feigned surprise look in front of us at the woman who was hitting on me. "Tracy, thank you so much coming!"

Ms. Hale tightly pinched her lips together and mumbled a goodbye before fleeing with Natalie.

As we reeled in our giggling from Jane's little stunt, I watched Frankie sneak into the kitchen heading right toward his sister. "It was a good year, sis. Really good year. Best one yet. Undefeated. Champions." He lightly punched her on the shoulder in a loving manner. "Don't s'pose we have anything more to outdo, huh?" Jane's brother gave her a sideways stare followed by a quick hug.

"And Maura, thank you for having the whole team over… you are crazy and wonderful for doing that." He then pulled me in for a short embrace before waving a goodbye to the remaining guests and giving Angela a kiss on the cheek.

Frankie's departure had stirred up everyone else to get going. With casual words spread and handshakes given, all the guests were gone. I leaned against the door with a deep breath and heavy exhale.

"Oh thank goodness it's all done now. I'm exhausted." Jane rounded the corner to foyer and witnessed my stance with a heavy grin. "You look to feel about the same way."

"Yes," My shoulders dropped. I wanted to use this as an experiment of sorts for when we throw Cassidy her eighth birthday here in the next few weeks. I have hosted before with elegance and ease, but this type of gathering and the ones I have to come in the future will never compare.

The Italian slowly made her way to me, sliding her arms around my body and hooking her thumbs in my belt loops before bringing our noses together. "Well how about you go change, because I know the dust on your pants is driving you absolutely mad..." I was nodding my head with a pout. "And in the mean time, I will have a glass of wine waiting for you, deal?"

"Yes, you have yourself a deal, detective," I hummed into her.

When I had descended the stairs after a six minute shower and quick change into yoga pants and one of Jane's oversized BPD t-shirts, I peeked to find the whereabouts of my seven year old.

I found her sitting next to Angela on the couch and it looked like they had just begun a film. "Auntie Maura, Grannie Angela is showing me this movie called The Incredibles. It's about a superhero family, like us!" She had taken to calling Angela this after asking her permission. I couldn't tell who loved it more.

I walked over to my niece and leaned over the back of the couch to give a kiss to the top of her head, "after today sweetheart, you are definitely the leader of this super hero family."

She shone a smile at me that warmed my soul before bringing her attention back to the movie. Angela gave a glance in my direction, "Jane told me to tell you she stepped outside and your wine is on the counter." Her eyes gave me a small twinkle as I pivoted toward the waiting adult beverage.

With a practiced scoop of the glass in my palm I proceeded with what felt like a sashay out of the back door. Jane was sitting on the wooden bench under the awning, leaning back with her legs crossed in front of her and staring out at the rain drops falling from the sky.

I strolled right up to her and placed my hand on her thigh to steady my stance while I leaned in to place a kiss on her lips before taking a spot on the bench, sitting as close as close to her as possible. With the trickle of rain dancing down the gutters and the soft percussion of droplets on the tin roof above us, I released an elated sigh from my chest. "This is the life," I whispered into the open air before dragging a sip from my glass.

"It sure is, Maur," Jane hummed right back to me before guiding her arm to wrap around my shoulders and crossing my legs over and under her much longer ones – beautifully tangled at all times. She ghosted her fingertips over my cheek and slid them into my hair, reeling me in to her soft lips before breaking away with a dimpled grin. "Do you remember when you first fell in love with me? The moment, I mean?"

"Of course I do," I wasted no time for hesitation in my response. "Don't you?"

"Of course." She kissed me once more, this time a little quicker. "When was it?"

I brought the back of her hand to my mouth and placed open kisses along her fingers and then placed a trail on the inside of her wrist before putting it back to rest on my thigh that was comfortably tucked over hers. "When you opened the red umbrella." I felt suddenly shy in reminiscing the moment.

She chuckled lightly, "same exact instance for me," she paused thoughtfully, "I figured it might be the same for you."

"Yeah," I sighed happily, "there was that look we shared…"

"I'll never get sick of that look."

"Me neither, sweetheart."

Our eyes connected and like magnets and our lips needed to touch again.

I rolled over in bed two minutes before the alarm was to sound and switched it off. The movement caused my blanket to fall from bare shoulders and I slipped back under the covers quickly. Jane brought my body close to hers, nudging her leg between mine and guiding my neck back into the warm skin stretching across her chest. I ran my hand along the length of her exposed back and pulled her closer while her resting form responded with a shudder. "Mmmaurrraaaa," she whined to me, "can't do that to me now…"

We chuckled under the duvet as I told her it was just about time to get up.

"Please no… Ten more minutes? Eight? I'll settle for eight…"

I kissed along her clavicle, each peck lasting longer to allow my warm breath to cause the reaction I wanted across her undressed skin. "Time to get up," I cooed her.

"You're making it very difficult," she squeezed her arm around my waist before directing her sleepy lips lazily to mine.

We lay like this for several long moments before the jarring buzz of a phone causes her to groan into our kiss. "Nooo…" she quietly moaned out while giving me one last squeeze and turning over to her nightstand. "Oh wait… it's not…"

The slight shock in her tone had me rotating quickly over, "This is Doctor Isles," I swiped through an incoming call on my mobile and switched on my professionalism immediately, though still managing to compose a mischievous grin.

"Finally," her irritation was mostly artificial as she rolled her eyes playfully and answered her ringing phone. "Detective Rizzoli."

"We'll be right there," we said in unison to our dispatches on the other end before ending the calls.

We finished one last passionate and tempting kiss before putting our feet on the floor and beginning our day.

"I'll text my Ma and let her know to take Cassidy to school and let's hop in the shower right away."

"No funny business, Detective."

"Me?!"

I stifled a laugh in response as we stepped into the walk-in shower and I pinned her lightly against cold tile as I engaged the water. "Yes, you," I breathed heavily as I switched the water on with teasing smirk and reluctantly pulled my body away.


End file.
